Opposites
by Imaginary Cookie
Summary: Mira and Luke were complete opposites. She was human in every way. He was a monster in the making. She created beauty. He destroyed it. She was a complete mess. He was a perfectionist. She was an exotic princess. He was the evil dragon. They knew that they would never get anywhere, but they couldn't let go. And that's what doomed them both.
1. DO NOT SKIP VERY IMPORTANT

_**DO NOT SKIP. PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT.**_

While writing this story, I had an epiphany.

I've noticed that a lot of the stories on this site, and on many others, have ships and relationships that are very, very dangerous and unhealthy, but it seems like the readers, and in some cases, the writer, his/herself, don't realize this. _That is bad_.

So before you read the story, I have to inform you that you should _not_ strive to have a relationship like Mira and Luke's.

It's totally okay to ship them. It's perfectly fine. This is a _story_, it is _not_ real. But as the reader, you have to realize that Mira is a victim of domestic abuse, and if this were a situation occurring in real life, it is _not_ okay to "ship" it.

It may be difficult to see Mira as vulnerable because I've written her as a spunky, snarky individual (or I've attempted to), but the signs are definitely there. Mira suffers from Stockholm syndrome. Not only that, but she is terrified of him, she's scared of what he could do to her, and, obviously, there are very few options for her future. She stays with Luke = gets killed by Kronos. She attempts to leave the situation, gets caught = put under further supervision, taking away more of her control, maybe even resulting in death. She attempts to leave the situation, succeeds = stays hung up on her captor, possibly returns to him, even if she doesn't, she's at a higher risk of entering another abusive relationship. (This is not telling you what happens in the end. I'm not telling you guys that. This literally summarizes what _could _happen. These are the most likely, most realistic, results, but _not _necessarily what happens.) There is also a large imbalance of power between the two, as Luke holds all the power in the relationship.

The reason that I am bringing this to your attention is because I do not want any of you to strive to have a relationship like these two. If you find yourself being reminded of your own relationship, I beg of you, please take a long, hard look at it, and if you even suspect that you are being abused, if even the tiniest element matches up, I want you to consider the possibility that you may be in an unhealthy relationship. I have provided a link on my bio page that contains the signs of domestic violence, as well as several contacts that you can reach out to if you believe that you are at risk. In fact, even if you aren't in a relationship, it's good to give it a glance so that you aren't misled by other works of fiction that have unhealthy ships but don't have a long-ass disclaimer like this one (or any at all). Seriously, guys. Take a look.

Again. _It is perfectly okay to ship a fictional unhealthy relationship_. As long as you are aware of what is wrong with it and that it is not okay _in real life_ and is actually dangerous and detrimental to one's health. (Another link (to a blog post) that explains this whole thing on my bio. Check it out. _Please_.)

Please do not pursue such a relationship and seek help if you believe that your current one has common elements.


	2. Chapter 1

_This was just an idea I had one night. Because, you know, I always imagined Luke as some hot, sexy guy. I really couldn't resist. _

_Please don't steal this story. Please don't. I beg of you._

_Disclaimer__: Obviously, this story doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan, so please don't sue me. I have no money._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V.**

"Freak!"

I ran from the laughter, trying not to cry. The traitorous tears sneaked past my eyelids, trailing down my already wet cheeks. I heard the pounding feet behind me; they were chasing me, as if embarrassing me once wasn't enough.

Why were children so cruel?

I took a sharp left, trying so hard to evade them, but to no avail. I knew that all they had to do was follow the wet trail that I had left behind. There really was no escape. I was approaching the deck, which was the last place I wanted to be.

That was where the monsters were.

Really, they were everywhere, but it seemed that they all grouped to the surface to bask in the Sun's warmth like the reptiles they resembled. It wasn't just the snake women. Large mutts romped around the cruise ship, and I swore I had seen a dragon. Unfortunately, only I had seen these creatures, and the moment I had tried to tell somebody, I was deemed insane.

Most of the time, everybody was in some sort of trance, talking in a monotone voice, acting with stiff motions, as if they were really bad actors, but whenever I came near anybody, they would seem to snap out of their daze.

This was extremely tedious whenever the other kids happened to be near me. It was more than tedious actually; it was downright cruel, as if God was playing some sort of joke on me.

"She went this way!"

The pounding footsteps got closer and I looked around in panic. My eyes landed on a pair of oak doors. They probably led to a stateroom. I glanced around again. Stateroom or deck. Both could contain monsters, but snakes liked sunlight, right? Coldblooded and all that, so it's only logical that they would be upstairs.

I took the chance.

Quickly, I opened the doors and slipped in, shutting them quietly behind me. I pressed my ear against the wood and strained them, trying to hear my pursuers. The footsteps had slowed, back to the lethargic pace of the seemingly possessed passengers.

"We are playing tag." I heard a monotone voice state.

"Yes." Another bland voice joined it. "We are very lucky to have won this trip. We are having so much fun."

I stayed silent as the footsteps faded away, finally letting out a sigh of relief. I suddenly remembered where I was. Pins and needles had started to poke my neck, as if somebody was watching me. A sense of dread filled me as I slowly turned around, finding myself face to face with the point of a sword.

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

"You are sssure that he will come?"

At first, they were a suitable ally, the Dracaenae, but they had quickly become tedious, always doubting me. As if Kronos hadn't picked me himself!

"Yes," I snapped at the Dragon Woman. "I am positive. Jackson can't resist that chance to play hero. He will come."

The monster reeled back at my harsh tone, before giving me a thin smile. She did her strange walk, or slither, I wasn't quite sure which it was, around the room, stopping before the Golden Coffin.

"Know your place Demigod." The Dragon Woman hissed. "You may have been chosssen by the Titan Lord, but I will not hesssitate to show you where you stand."

I stood up, drawing Backbiter from its scabbard. "And I will not hesitate to show you where _you_ stand. You answer to me. You take your orders from_ me_."

The Dracaenae sent me a bitter look before nodding. She slither-walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind her. When the oak doors closed, I collapsed onto the sofa, carelessly flinging my sword next to me. I was so tired.

I stared at the coffin, trying to think back. When was it that I decided hated the Gods?

"You said you would help me," I told the coffin. "You promised me revenge."

_And you said you would not fail the first time._ The cold voice suffocated me. I had heard it many times, yet I could never get used to it. _But you did. I would be patient Luke. I would not rush into battle when I know nothing of the enemy._

"I know everything about Percy Jackson! I know everything about Annabeth! I know everything about them!"

_Yes, but what about the Cyclops. What do you know about him? You are too reckless Luke. Too brash. Calm yourself and be patient, only then will you get your revenge._

"Yes my lord." I bowed my head, giving a soft sigh of relief when his cold presence left the room. I lifted my head again, to stare at the coffin. So much trouble. Was it really worth it?

_Yes._

I sighed again, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. So much trouble.

I crumpled into the plush sofa, trying to find relief in my thoughts. I closed my eyes, ready to relax, just for a little bit. The cushions seemed to hug me, pulling me down into their softness.

Then the door opened. Quickly, I shot up, grabbing for Backbiter. I scanned the room, my eyes landing on the small petite girl, who was quietly shutting the door. She didn't even look around, simply keeping her focus on the slabs of wood in front of her.

She had her eyes closed tightly, one ear pressed against the oak door. A minute passed. Then two. I had silently got up, cornering her, so that when she turned around, she would be trapped.

She was mortal, I was positive, yet for some reason, she wasn't affected by the mist or the mind numbing spell we had placed on everybody. She was soaked, water dripped from her body. Her hair clung to her face and her back, her breathing was soft and quiet. Porcelain skin clashed against the darkness of her hair, and I couldn't help but wonder what color her eyes were. Were they the electric blue that Thalia had possessed?

She let out a quiet sigh of relief, before stiffening. Slowly she turned around, her eyes flashing open. Backbiter was pointed directly between her eyes. They crossed to stare at the blade, and I stared at them.

They were not blue. They were the color of autumn leaves and hot chocolate, a deep brown with hints of gold mixed in.

They were the most beautiful I had ever seen.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I love CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK. Not trash talk._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! So, I'd like to thank __ObsessedwReading__ for your review and for following my story :D. It means a lot to me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I never will. *sigh*_

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V.**

I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. The swordsman's hand wavered, his blade shook with it. It scratched the tip of my nose, scraping off a bit of skin. I screamed louder. The doors were pressed against my back, my hands fumbling for the door knob. The swordsman tried to quiet me, his free hand waving in the air, motioning to be quiet. Still I screamed.

Then I fell. The doors were yanked open, taking away my support. I tumbled into the body behind me. A grunt sounded as my head slammed into a chest. Two arms wrapped around my neck, stabling me, but the muscles were tense. A clear sign of danger. Whoever caught me was no hero.

"So you get to have whores, too?" A tense chuckle rippled through the body behind me, sending vibrations up my spine. "What other gifts have you received from Kronos?"

The swordsman sheathed his sword. He glared at the man behind me. That was when I noticed the scar. The pale pink line ran from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin. His blue eyes flashed when he noticed my stare. I looked down, embarrassed, my face turning pink.

"She's just a mortal." The swordsman replied curtly. "Kronos has not been giving me any gifts, at least none that you are unaware of."

"Really? Well, then I guess I can keep her."

The swordsman snarled. "Stand down Chris. The mortals are only here to keep Jackson from blowing up the ship, not for your personal amusement."

A finger traced my lips. I shivered and started to struggle.

"I'm just joking Luke, calm down." The arms released me, dropping me back onto the floor. I found myself staring at a pair of loafers. Fancy.

The swordsman, Luke, was not convinced. His eyes narrowed, making his scar seem larger, more menacing. But I couldn't help but notice how his blonde hair glowed in the light and how his lean, muscular form filled his clothed just right.

_God, I'm crazy._ I thought to myself. _This man just tried to kill me, and I'm thinking about how hot he is. Crazy, crazy, crazy._

"Why are you here Chris?"

I slowly crawled away from the two, before standing up, balancing myself on the wall. The other man, Chris, was dark, calm, mysterious, but definitely dangerous and was currently having a stare off with Luke. I tiptoed away from the men. My shoes made soft squishy noises as they were still wet. In fact, my whole body was still wet, and I was positive that I would have a cold tomorrow.

"I heard the screaming." Chris nodded at me. Luke scowled as he quickly stalked past the Hispanic boy and grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled, pulling me back into the stateroom. I wiggled, trying to escape his grasp, but God, it was tight!

"Hey, chill man. She's just a mortal." Chris plodded after Luke, shutting the door behind them. "No need to skewer her with that messed up sword of yours."

Luke growled again, the feral noise rang through the room. "She can see through the mist. Have you not noticed how she is not affected by the spell?"

Chris studied me, his eyebrow slowly rising. I whimpered as his eyes grew dark. "So this is the mortal that the monsters were talking about?" His eyes assessed me, his calm demeanor now gone, replaced with a cold, calculating look.

Luke threw me onto the couch, not giving me a second glance. "Call the Dracaenae. We'll place her in a holding cell."

"What!" I leapt up from the couch. "I'm not going into a cell!"

Luke turned to glare at me, his icy blue eyes pierced me. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"You're not my mother, you're not my father, and you are certainly not my boss. You have no right whatsoever to try and command me to follow your orders. I am your puppet to control! I am not going into a cell!"

Chris stared at us, his mouth hung open. He quickly closed it, an uncomfortable expression was forming on his face. Luke's face was turning red. If this were a cartoon, then there would probably be smoke coming out of his ears.

"Hey, Luke." Chris spoke up. "I don't think we should put her in the cells. The drakon might eat her."

"Let it."

Chris shook his head, pursing his lips. "The mortals would grow suspicious. We already have enough trouble with the mortals onboard. We don't need officials poking their noses around."

"We'll veil them as well, put them under the daze."

"We don't have enough strength for that. I do not doubt Kronos's abilities, just his limits. We can only push so far, and our master is not at full power yet. We would drain him completely for what, masking our mistake?"

If Chris wasn't making such a good point, and if I hadn't cared so much about my life, I would've piped up and stated that nobody would notice if I had disappeared, after all, I was only another orphan. I had run away before.

Luke rubbed his face with his hand, seemingly tired. "Alright. Where is she staying then? We can't let her run around with the mortals."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe she could stay here. Sleep on the couch or something. You could keep an eye on her."

Luke narrowed his eyes at me, studying my facial expression. I tried to put on a defiant face, or maybe look brave. "You look constipated." He turned back to face Chris, nodding. "Yes, she'll stay in here. I want guards posted at the doors whenever I'm not here. Make sure that she never gets out."

Chris nodded, turning to head out, then paused. "Do you want me to get her some clothes?"

I looked down at my sopping figure, silently praying that Luke would say yes, but he simply shook his head and waved Chris out of the room. I scowled as he turned around to face me. Who the hell did he think he was?

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

"There are clothes in the bathroom." I said, waving my hand towards the clothes door. "Just don't let the Drakon get you."

Her face quickly adopted a terrified expression. I laughed and walked away to get the couch ready. I heard her snort softly and whisper under her breath as she stomped inside the room, slamming the door behind her.

I grinned as I laid a few blankets onto the plush couches. A loud shriek rang from the bathroom. The girl ran out, still sopping wet. "What is _that_!" She pointed toward the bathtub.

"It's a bathtub." I stated calmly, still grinning, as I fluffed up the pillows.

She snorted, her hands on her hips. "You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."

"No," I turned to face her, a serious expression on my face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please enlighten me."

"That _thing_ in the bathtub! What is it!"

I turned back to the couch, a short chuckle escaping my lips. "It's just shedded skin."

"What, from you?"

I laughed again. Mortals where so amusing. "No, not mine. The Drakon's. Have you ever met a snake that didn't shed its skin?"

She sniffed. "I've never _met_ any reptiles. Unlike you, I don't cohort with _monsters_."

Then she turned and flounced back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her again. I quietly sat down, her voice running in my head.

_Unlike you, I don't cohort with monsters._

I had done it so willingly last year, to bring down Jackson. In order to ring down the Gods, I had allied myself with the enemy I was supposed to destroy. They killed and killed and killed, so much more than the Gods had ever. Was I really this desperate?

_Stop it Luke. Stop it, stop it, stop it._

The bathroom door slowly opened. The girl's head poked out, a scowl quickly forming on her lips as she slid out. "What are you still doing here?"

I raised my eyebrow. Feisty.

"Did you expect me to leave?"

Her scowl deepened. "Don't you have monsters to order around? People to kill?"

I shrugged, turning to leave. "Whatever." I called over my shoulder, closing the double doors behind me. Then I set off to find a suitable guard.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to Captain113518931 and serenakuchiki for following my story. n-n_

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V.**

The moment Luke shut the door behind him, I felt the pins and needles again. I had thought that he was the cause for this, but that obviously wasn't the case because Luke wasn't here right now.

Somebody was watching me.

I turned around slowly, taking in my surroundings. The room was beautiful, plush and comfortable. A large window overlooked the sea. As I stared out, I swore that I saw horses swimming in the water. A large bed sat in one corner, a table in another. Two plush sofas sat in the middle of the room. It was stunning.

Until I saw the casket.

It sat in the back of the room, golden sunlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the intricate carvings on the sarcophagus. I stepped closer to it, shuddering as I realized what the images represented.

Stories. Old myths that I could barely remember. But the memories were coming back, yet I could tell they weren't mine. They were dark, too dark. And vivid. As if the person had lived through these tragedies.

_Come closer mortal. Come take a quick peek._ The voice entranced me. It wasn't until later that I realized that the voice was in my head.

I stepped forward, dazed. Everything was muddled, smeared. One step closer. Another step. Slowly, I approached the golden sarcophagus, my hand stretched out towards it.

_Good girl._ The voice purred. I reached out, my hands shaky. Something inside me screamed, stop, what are you doing! I ignored the warnings. Something had dulled all my senses, all that mattered was this casket in front of me.

My fingers brushed the lid, sliding over the rigid designs. _Open it. _ I hesitated. _OPEN IT._ Slowly, I pulled my hand away and reached instead for the crack where the lid met the sides. My movements were lethargic, but the voice was pleased, urging me to go on. _Open the box. Open it._

"What are you doing!" The raspy voice snapped me out of the daze. Somewhere far away, I heard a growl of frustration.

I looked up from the sarcophagus, confused. How did I get here? The snake woman looked at me in disgust, in hunger. She gripped a long spear, armor covered her upper body. Her two snake tails moved in a walking-slithering fashion. I stared at them in fascination. How did those work?

"Get away from that!"

I slowly backed away from the casket, my hands held up in surrender. The snake woman approached me, a quick hiss escaping her mouth. I saw the forked tongue dart out and shivered.

"Pesssky mortalsss," The snake woman circled me, her spear only a few inched from my stomach. "If it were up to me, we would ssslaughter you all. Luckily for you, _Luke_ insssissstsss that we ignore you." His name rolled off of her forked tongue, absolute loathing coating the word.

"Can you imagine," She whispered, lowering her spear. "What the world will be like, once you are all gone? Kronosss will reign again. The mortal world will crumble before usss. The few sssurvivorsss of your pathetic ssspeciesss will bow before usss, like they onccce did!"

I shuddered as she leaned in close, her tongue flicking my ear every time she spoke.

"Sssuch a pity that Luke won't let usss eat you. You sssmell absssolutely deliccciousss." She leaned in closer, a wide smile spreading across her face, showing her fangs. "Perhapsss a sssmall _bite_ won't be too much."

I trembled, shoving her away. She snarled as she stumbled back a few steps. Her spear waved around in the air, nearly smacking my face. Hunger filled her eyes as she lunged at me.

For the second time that day, I screamed.

The doors swung open, revealing Luke.

"I told you to stay away from her!" He yelled. I cowered away from the pair. The snake woman was whimpering, trying to make excuses. "Agrius!"

A large bear wearing jeans stepped into the doorway. I studied him. Eight feet tall, at least, and covered in shaggy fur, but there was something distinctly human about him. He peered down at me, his lips peeling back into a smirk, showing off his sharp teeth. I scrambled away from him as well, my back hitting the casket.

"Take her to the Drakon." Luke commanded, swinging his sword.

"No," The snake woman pleaded. "Pleassse! I won't disssobey you again!"

"Of course you won't. Because you'll be dead."

I gasped, shedding away from the image that Luke had saved me. I was suddenly flooded with guilt. Saving me had only cursed another. Luke was no hero.

The bear surged forward, grasping the snake woman and dragging her out of the room.

"Wait," I called, scrambling to my feet and running after them. "Where are you taking her?"

"The Drakon." The bear stated calmly, not looking back. "She will be fed to it."

"What! No, wait!"

Luke clutched my arm, refusing to release me as I unleashed a string of curses, directed at him and the bear, and struggled.

"Why are you killing her! She hasn't done anything!" I cried, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"She has violated orders, questioned my leadership, and threatened to start a revolt." Luke listed off emotionlessly. "I have given her fair warning."

He held me to his chest, his grip tense and tight, until the bear and snake woman disappeared.

"The Dracaenae are too restless. This sets a good example. If they dare try to betray me again then they will know what to expect."

I tried not to think about how firm his chest felt. And how ragged his breathing was. And how hot he was. Jesus Christ. This man was a monster built with a model's body.

"You're like Hitler." I suddenly spoke up, making the connection.

"What?"

I pried myself from his grasp and made my way back into the room. I motioned towards the casket as I slumped onto the couch. "I'm guessing that's Kronos? Like the Titan or whatever? You're obviously against something. I'm not sure if it was 'the mortals' or if that was just the monsters, but you are definitely trying to destroy something or _someone_. So like Hitler. And the Jews. Either that or you're all bonkers."

Luke plopped down next to me, rubbing his face, a grimace spreading across his features. "I wish you wouldn't compare me that mortal. I'm not about to cause a genocide. I'm not even going to kill that many people."

I raised my eyebrow, referencing to the snake woman.

"That was an exception."

"Of course. I'm sure all of your kills are just 'exceptions'."

He looked at me, a cold look in his eyes. "I am not a monster!"

"Birds of a feather flock together."

He rolled his eyes before rising out of his seat. "You just don't understand."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard." I put my feet on the cushion where he sat. "I'm sure you can come up with better than that."

He sent me an exasperated look before stalking out of the room, my laughter following him. It was so easy to change him from that monster to this flustered boy.

"I'll be back later. If you're going to nap, you should take the bed."

"I need my stuff." He turned around to face me. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Just thought you'd like to know."

He rolled his eyes, turning back around.

"My period's coming up soon! I need pads!" I called after him, chuckling as I saw the back of his neck go red.

"I'll get your stuff." He growled, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, I was sent into giggles which turned into full blown laughter. It was so easy to forget that he was just another monster.

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

"You never did tell me your name."

I was sitting on the couch with the girl, sharing a pizza. Our feet were on the table, and we were incredibly relaxed. Today was a break day, everybody seemed so lazy.

It had been a week since she had started staying in my room. Slowly, we had formed a tentative friendship. I was still calling her the Mortal, which I felt slightly bad about now.

"Mira."

"Oh. Cool."

We sat there, the silence stretching out.

"What do you want to do?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked over at her, confusion lacing my voice.

"Like, what do you plan to do with your life? I mean, I know you have this world domination plan now, but before that, what did you want to do?"

"Um…" I trailed off, trying to think back to a time when I didn't hate Hermes. "I don't really think I wanted to be anything."

"Come on," She shoved me lightly. "Seriously. Did you, like never think about this? Didn't you have career day at school? Dress-Up-As-Your-Dream-Job Day?"

"That's an awfully long name for a holiday."

She laughed, punching me in the shoulder. "Seriously, Luke."

"I don't know. I used to think about being a teacher. I was pretty good with kids."

"Really?" She sat up, interested. "What would you teach?"

"Swordsmanship."

"Of course." She snorted, leaning back down, taking a bite out of her pizza. "Nothing normal, like math or science?"

"Science is pathetic."

She raised her eyebrow, asking me to elaborate.

"It's… It's nothing. You wouldn't und-"

"I wouldn't understand." She interrupted, an exasperated look on her face. "God, how do you even know that I wouldn't understand? You know, maybe I would, if you would just _explain_!"

"I don't want to fight about this, Mira." Her name rolled off of my tongue so smoothly, like honey.

"Whatever."

The silence came back, filling up the room again.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, growing tired of the quiet.

"I want to be a composer." She smiled, a dreamy look filling her face. "Someday, I'm going to write symphonies, ballets, waltzes. All sorts of music. I'll be like Tchaikovsky or Mozart or Beethoven."

"A composer?"

"What! It's a perfectly plausible dream. God, can you imagine? The way the music would just roll out, how the notes would dance in the air. If I could just… I don't know… I just. I want to be able to express myself in a way that I won't be judged for, to be able to create something beautiful. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

"You okay?" She leaned on her elbow, looking up at me. "You sound a bit down."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

I wasn't though. She spoke with so much passion. Like Annabeth had. Gods, I missed her. And Thalia.

Gods.

I looked down at Mira. She was staring at me with disbelieving eyes, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, looking away.

"Alright," Her voice shook slightly, as if she was unsure of her decision. " Just… Talk to me, okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah. Okay."

We relaxed again, the silence flowing back in, but this time it was okay. It wasn't awkward. Just quiet.

But the stillness was interrupted a second later.

"Boss!" Agrius burst through the doors. "Jackson's here."

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review, I love hearing what you guys think! And thanks to ObsessedwReading__ for your review. _

_Au Revior._


	5. Chapter 4

_New chapter! _

_Thank you to AsianPrincess152 for favoriting, following, and reviewing, to ObsessedwReading for reviewing, and serenakuchiki for reviewing and following._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Don't sue me. Please. This chapter also contains dialogue from the Sea of Monsters. I do not own any of the dialogue._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V**

"You need to go."

Luke had already started to pull me off of the couch, and tugging me off the couch.

"Wait, why? Who's here?" I questioned as I trudged along behind him.

"Doesn't matter." He turned to face me, his face so pale that his scar almost matched tones. "I just need you to find Chris and stay with him. Don't come back until I come and get you."

"Wait, Luke!"

"Mira, please. Just listen to me!" He was frustrated, red splotches starting to grow on his neck. I pursed my lips before giving a small nod of consent. He sighed in relief as I pried his hand off of my arm and stomped out the room. "Just try to understand, Mira. Things happen."

I growled. _Hypocrite._

The door slammed shut behind me. I turned to stare at it, my eyes narrowing. Did he really think that I would look for Chris?"

I slipped into the cabin closest to the stateroom, leaving the door open just a crack. I sat up against the wall, waiting with hushed breaths for something to happen.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed when they showed up. Two pre-teens, a girl and a boy, and a... a monster. I ignored it for now, seeing how timid it acted. The girl was just taller than the boy, maybe by half an inch. She had her blonde hair tied into a pony tail and stormy grey eyes. The boy had messy black hair, as if he had never discovered the comb. His eyes, though, I was so jealous of them. They were beautiful. Sea green, deep, mysterious, untamable eyes. They both wore orange T-shirts bearing a logo for some sort of camp.

The monster had one eye. He seemed a bit like a lamb. He was so timid, it was hard to believe that he had the same blood as the other creatures on this boat. Hard, but not impossible because then he did something strange.

"-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."

I had to hold in a gasp. The monster mimicked Luke perfectly, getting the tones, the cadences exactly right.

"You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" He was Agrius now, pretending to be the bear man.

His voice shifted again, fast enough for others to believe that it was two people having a steady conversation. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

"Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy." The blonde girl was right. I could barely keep my screams in. How did he do this?

"Just listening." His natural voice was unsure, shyness lacing every word, like he was testing it, not quite sure if he was right or wrong.

"Keep going," The boy spoke up. They really needed to keep their voices down. If I could hear them, then Luke definitely could. "What else are they saying?"

He started again, with Agrius. "Quiet!" Then Luke's voice, whispering: "Are you sure?" Then Agrius again: "Yes, right outside."

The boy and girl stood there for a second, with a deer trapped in headlight's expression. The boy unfroze quickly, giving an unnecessary cry to run a second before the doors swung open.

Luke stood there, tall and handsome. But there was a definable evil about him. He had hid this side so easily earlier. Was it there the whole time?

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."

The group stepped into the stateroom, slamming the doors behind them. I was scared. And it killed me that I couldn't hear their conversation. I slowly opened the door, wincing when a small creak was drawn out of the hinges. I crept up to the door, pressing one ear against the wood.

"Well," Luke said, pride tinting his voice. "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"

_Cabin Eleven?_

He invited them to sit, but I heard no sofa springs popping. Agrius and Oreius were introduced. I could almost smell the fear waving off of the captives. I would be terrified if I were in their position.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked. "Their mother … well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though …"

"For lunch," Agrius growled. His gruff voice was edged with hunger.

"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed. I winced. He was so slow, it was hard not to feel bad for him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

A small whimper, then thudding sounds vibrating against the walls. Luke picked up again.

"Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree."

Luke sighed. "Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

_Yeah,_ I wondered, _so what? It's just a tree._

"How could you?" The girl was yelling so loudly, I had to pull my ear away from the wood, lest I go deaf. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."

"Liar!"

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" The girl, Annabeth, screamed. "You're a monster!"

"The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!"

He was getting aggravated, his voice straining. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team … with company like this?"

The monster. He was talking about the monster.

"Hey!" The boy cried. Why was he defending the beast?

"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke chided. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" she shouted.

They continued to banter, about the Cyclops, about the boy's father, about...

"Luke," The boy interrupted. "Listen to me. Your father sent us."

Luke's voice grew hot, his neck was probably turning red. Oh the anger. "Don't-even- mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" Luke roared. "Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger."

"So?" The boy demanded. "What's so special …" Then it grew silent. A cold draft seemed to flow through me. They were talking about the casket. "Whoa, you don't mean-"

"He is re-forming," Luke said. "Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said. I fully agreed with her. They bantered again as I tuned them out, trying to organize the facts in my head.

Then I felt the clammy hand clamp onto my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!" I tried to coax Annabeth. _Try to see things like me, please, just try. I don't think I can do this alone._

"Go to Tartarus," she said.

I couldn't show it. I didn't show it. But her words cut deep. "A shame." My voice didn't quaver. I wouldn't let it. I reached for the TV remote, about to press the red button, when the doors flung open.

A Laistrygonian giant marched into the room, gripping a petite figure in his over-sized hands. Her feet didn't quite touch the ground, she wiggled fruitlessly, trying to get free.

Mira.

Fear filled her eyes as she peered around the room, her terrified gaze landing on me. I wanted them to soften. _Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you_.

But they didn't. They grew wider, timidness engulfing them, her eyes seeming more black than brown. She let out a soft squeak as the giant squeezed her.

"I found her outside. Can I have her?" The giant was like a puppy, eager to please, but not quite sure when to stop. A bloodthirsty, man-eating puppy.

"Drop her."

"But boss-"

"_Drop her now._"

Mira shrieked as she was dropped to the floor, a sickening thud echoing through the room as she landed. I raced to her, ready to check for wounds, but she crawled away.

"Stay away!" She was scrambling to her feet, wincing as she put her weight on them.

"Mira, please!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth whispering to Percy. Quickly, I pressed the red button, the mortal crew barging in. I barked the order for them to watch the trio.

"Mira," I turned to face her, pleading. "Please, just try to understand."

"Try to understand!" She was screaming. So loud. Too loud. "You want me to try to _understand_! Luke, I don't know if you're fucking aware of it or not, but you won't let me understand! You're forcing me to find this information by myself, and I'm trying _so hard_ to put myself into your shoes, but _I can't understand_ why you're like this! I try, I give you chances, but I don't know if I can keep doing this, deluding myself into thinking that you're normal, that you're not a monster."

I stared at her, the fury radiating off of her. Dangerous, feral. I couldn't please her, couldn't prove her wrong because she was right. I turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done." Oreius grinned stupidly. "Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops-"

"Is no threat," I stated, glancing at Mira. She refused to look me in the eyes, instead staring out the window. "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss."

"But-"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed."

Oreius prodded Jackson and the others out, making sure that the mortal crew followed him. The doors shut quietly behind them, the soft sound vibrating through the walls.

"Agrius. You and I both know that Oreius will fail. I know Jackson and Annabeth will find a way to escape. This is part of the plan. They will find the fleece and we will pretend to stop them, but it will be a ploy. Our real mission is to see that they get it back to camp." I waved my hand, noticing his questioning glance. "When Oreius comes back, I need you to tell him to punish himself, pretend that he has actually failed us. We cannot let him know of the plan. He is too dimwitted and has a huge blabbermouth. Do you understand?"

Agrius nodded. I waved him out, watching him until the door shut completely behind him.

"Mira," I turned to face her. She was staring out the window, a blank expression on her face. "If you listen, I will explain everything. I promise."

* * *

_The last part was a bit rushed, I needed to get this out. _

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or follow._

_P.S. If you notice any grammar mistakes, please tell me. I'm a terrible editor._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello :)_

_First I'd like to thank xXDaniLynnXx for favoriting, JackFrost'sGirl for favoriting and following, CupacakesAndAlice for following and Captain113518931, LovePercyJackson, ObsessedwReading and the random Guest who's name I don't know for reviewing. _

_I'm not sure when I'll post again, so sorry if the next time is in, like, a month. I'm also thinking about changing the whole thing from 1st point of view into 3rd point of view. What do you guys think?_

_Anyways, enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Duh._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V.**

"My mother could see through the mist." Luke slouched onto the couch, staring at me. I refused to look at him, curling up by the windows, staring out at the sea. He sighed, getting up, the cushion springs popping. He sat down across from me, his elbows on his knees. "Like you."

I rolled my eyes as I watched the waves crashing against the boat.

"I'm not really sure if she was always this way, but ever since I was a baby, she was... Well, insane. She'd these episodes, freak-out sessions, her eyes would turn green and her voice would get raspy. She'd say... She'd say the scariest things. It seems silly right now, but for a nine year old, it was incredibly terrifying. Imagine your own mother turning into some sort of... Monster."

"I could. If I had one." I whispered, leaning onto the window.

"Oh Gods," Luke scooted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

I shrugged his arm off. "Just keep going."

He pursed his lips. "I couldn't help but think, maybe if Hermes was there, then maybe... I don't know, maybe mother wouldn't have been so crazy. But he never visited, never came to help. So I ran away. I met Thalia when I was twelve, and Annabeth when I was fourteen. We were a family. A few years ago, I went back home. Thalia was hurt, and we were running out of supplies. Get in, get out, that was the plan."

I slipped a glance at him, but he didn't notice. He had taken my original position, staring out the window.

"Hermes was there. He told me..." He took a deep breath, turning to face me. When he spoke, he seemed years younger, like he was a child again. "He told me that I had a terrible fate, but he wouldn't say what it was. After fourteen years of ignoring me, of ignoring my mother, he finally showed up, only to tell me that I would do something awful. Eventually Grover found us, he was supposed to keep us safe, but he failed. He was supposed to keep all of us safe, that was his job, but he failed, and Thalia died."

"Luke..."

"But is wasn't his fault. It was the Gods. If they cared about Thalia, they would have saved her, they would have done something, called off the monsters, I don't know! But they could have saved her, and they _didn't_. I was seventeen when Hermes had the nerve to speak to me again. He offered me a quest. _Steal a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides._"

"But... Hercules did it, right?" I questioned, quirking my eyebrow.

He sneered. "You sound exactly like Jackson. Yes, Hercules did it, but what's the glory in repeating somebody else's actions? Kronos came to me then, he offered me a deal. I would bring him back, and he would give me my revenge."

I gave him an incredulous look. Was he serious?

"Okay." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "First of all, I didn't understand half of what you told me. Who the hell is Grover? What does a tree have anything to do with all of this? But, honestly, right now, I don't care. Luke," I took his hand, rubbing it, "has anybody told you that if you're planning revenge, then you should dig two graves, one for your victim and yourself? Because you're setting up your own death right now."

He pulled his hand away, scowling at me. "This isn't funny. I'm being serious."

"God-s." I added the s after an afterthought. "Luke, I'm being serious, too. Kronos... He isn't... Gods, how do I say this? He's... He's using you! It's so obvious!"

"He is not! He promised me, he said-"

"It doesn't matter what he promised in the end, does it? Goddammit Luke, how dense are you really? He's a Titan, I've read the myths! Do you know what will happen to the mortals? To _me_!" I was speaking in normal tones, trying so hard not to shout, but Luke winced after each clipped sentence as if I was screaming at him.

An expression of guilt crossed his face, but it disappeared so quickly, I could almost believe that I'd imagined it. Almost.

"Luke, please, just try to understand-"

"-I do understand, I understand that you don't understand _me_! You think that I'm this monster, and maybe I am because I can't seem to find the proof that I'm not, but I have reasons for doing this-"

"-They're just incredibly _lame_ reasons. Honestly Luke, I'm sure that you believe your own lies, but I'm not buying your crap." We were having a stand-off, each refusing to back down. His eyes flared, but mine matched their intensity. "Kronos is using you, and when he's done chewing you up, he'll spit you out. You are nothing but a pawn and a fool for thinking that you are anything else."

For a scary moment, his eyes burned gold, like two small pockets of flames. "Get out." His voice was cold and not his own. Darker, older, like the voice in my head, but it quickly changed back, and I had to wonder who Luke really was, or who he was pretending to be. "_Get out_. Go stay with the mortals. I don't want to see you here anymore."

"Why?" I was challenging him. A stupid, stupid idea. "Why do you not want to see me anymore? Open your eyes Luke, and stop hiding from the light because the darkness you're sheltered in is doing _nothing_ to save you! It's seeping into you. I don't know who you were, but I know who you are around me, and I'm stubborn this way, but I believe that is the _real_ you. Luke, please I'm trying to help you!"

"_Get out_!" He had stood up as well, his sword unsheathed, pointed in an unwavering stance at the door. "_Now_!"

I curled my lip, looking at him in disgust. "You're killing yourself, Luke. Yourself and the world. Destruction will follow you and there is nothing you can do because you have chosen this path."

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

The slamming doors seemed to ring louder than the voice in my head.

_Luke_, Kronos was calling me back, _listen to me. The mortal is nothing, she is just a-_

"-I know, I know." I whispered, stopping him. "She is nothing."

_What have I said about interruptions? What have I said, Luke?_

"Sorry, master." I muttered, sliding Backbitter back into its sheath. "It won't happen again."

_Of course it will not. _His final words were short and clipped before his presence in my mind disappeared. I stared at the sarcophagus, mulling over Mira's words. _  
_

_You're killing yourself... Chosen this path... Real you... Hiding from the light._

"Gods." I pulled away from the casket, feeling its grasp on me, pulling me in. I needed to get out of this room, off this ship. "Gods."

I burst out of the room, disrupting the silence on the other side, gasping for breath. It was like the room had been suffocating me. I crumpled to the floor as Kronos's words battled with Mira's. Gods. Gods. _Gods._

* * *

_Eww. I really don't like this chapter. Sorry for the late update and for the future late ones. _

_And for the sucky chapter._

_Okay, bye. Please review._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys :) Super sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your patience. I'll probably update more often now that school's over._

_I'd like to thank __ClankTheWailingBird for following and ObsessedwReading for reviewing. Seriously, it means a lot. I'd also like to thank Shadow for the uplifting reviews; thank you, for everything you've said. _

_I'm also considering rewriting the beginning, but I think I'll work on that after I finish the story. Anyways, I'd still like your opinions on the whole 3__rd__ person perspective thing. _

_Enjoy :)_

_P.S. Guys. When I checked up on the story, the number of views total was 666. . . 0.0_

_Disclaimer: Is it seriously necessary for me to say that I don't own this series? I think it's pretty obvious that I don't._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira P.O.V.**

Our stop was Miami.

Two days passed after our fight. Two days since I had last seen him.

I was trying not to act like a love sick girl, I really was. He wasn't even mine. He didn't even _like_ me. I didn't even like him.

He was just very attractive.

I was guarded by Chris, the Hispanic boy from our first night. The two of us spent the days sitting in awkward silence. Him, looking everywhere but at me. Me, staring straight at him, daring him to look me in the eyes.

Luke was. . . I don't know. He was complicated, and I really couldn't be mad because I could understand why he wanted to believe in this. I pitied him.

But I was also very, very scared of him.

Miami was simply a pit stop for the ship, but for me, it was my ticket off. I'd planned it from the second Ms. Emma won this trip, and a silly relationship (Could I even call it that?) wasn't about to put off my escape.

Runaway operation, attempt Number 5:  
Step one. Acquire enough dried goods and water to last at least two weeks. Find means of transportation and income. Note- May need some sort of bag or suitcase.  
Step two. Leave the ship undetected. Roll call may be a problem. Give oneself enough time to catch a bus or taxi.  
Step three. Find job, home, and steady supply source.

It was a pretty sketchy plan, really, but it was all I had. It had worked decently the first four times. At least steps one and two had. I'd been too young to get a job at the time, and my applications were what attracted the authorities.

But I was seventeen now; I should be fine.

The bustling sound of tourist and other beachgoers attacked my ears. After two days of silence, I'd grown accustomed to the quiet. I took a deep whiff of the sea's smell. One last wistful glance was given towards the ship before I set off, clutching my backpack straps tightly.

"Mira! Wait!"

I turned quickly, hope building up. The flash of black hair left a small ball of disappointment in my throat. I quickly swallowed it down, chastising myself for hoping it was _him_. Chris held a small pouch in his hands, cradling it as if it were precious cargo.

"What do you want?" My voice was cold.

"Are you leaving?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He held out the pouch. "I just wanted to say. . . I'm sorry for Luke. Please. . . accept this gift."

"What is it?" I eyed the pouch suspiciously, slowly reaching out to grab it.

"A bit of cash. And. . . just a weapon. In case you're in danger."

I raised my eyebrow, plucking the bag off his hand. The pouch was made of soft cloth, a leather tie knotting it. I untied it and peaked inside, pulling out a hairpin and a few gold coins.

"They're golden drachmas. If you ever want to. . . I don't know. . . Maybe talk. Just throw it into a rainbow and say: 'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.' If you think of the person you want to talk to, then they should appear."

I held up the hair pin. "And this?"

"It'll turn into a knife if you press down the jewel in the middle." He gestured towards red gem. "It's made of celestial bronze, very effective against monsters."

I stuffed the coins and hair pin back into the pouch then placed it in my backpack. "Thank you."

"Just. . . Stay safe, okay?"

I gave a small nod of assent. "You too, okay Chris? You'll stay safe as well?" He gave me a thumb up, grinning. I smiled at him then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**Luke P.O.V.**

I walked around the ship, tuning out the Snake woman as she explained the whereabouts of Percy. My mind wandered to Mira, wondering how she'd been.

Perhaps locking her in that room was a bit cruel. . .

_I should apologize._ I thought, my fingers drumming on my leg.

"Bossss," The Dracaena's voice drew me from my thoughts, "our sssourcesss sssay that Jackssson hasss acquired the fleeccce. Ssshould we intercccept him?"

I pursed my lips, my fingers tapping out a furious rhythm against my jeans. "Yes. When does he arrive?"

The Dracaena frowned. "He isss already here. I have already ssstated thisss."

"I must not have heard." I marched to my cabin. "Get Oreius and Agrius. We're leaving now."

The snake woman nodded, doing her strange slither walk to find the brothers. I pulled out my blade, staring at the faint light emanating off of the sword. Mira's voice rang clearly in my head once again.

_Destruction will follow you and there is nothing you can do because you have chosen this path._

* * *

_This chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be :/_

_Sorry. I will try harder next time._

_Expect another update by next week, next Saturday at the latest. That chapter will be sufficiently longer. I can't wait; we're getting to the interesting parts! I really just want to skip to the Titan's Curse because that's when the story really starts picking up. __I might also include a short blurb in the middle of updating the next chapter, just to show what Luke and Mira are doing while they're separated. It won't be long, 300 words maybe? I don't know, but it won't be the update I'm talking about, so please don't send complaints._

_I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in June and July, as I'll be going out of town and I'm not sure if I'll have WiFi, but rest assured, I will continue to write this story and post all of the chapters I have completed when I return, but for the rest of May, I am completely at your disposal._

_Not really. I lied. I'm not completely at your disposal. Just sometimes. And whenever I feel like it._

_Hope you guys have a great summer! Review, follow, and favorite, thanks!_


	8. Chapter 7

_SCHOOL OFFICIALLY ENDED TODAY. It's pretty bittersweet, actually._

_Thanks to WinterWildfire and angel-winged0130 for following, pluvie for favoriting, and Optymistka for following and reviewing. I'd like to send an extra big thanks to ObsessedwReading and Shadow for you reviews; they're the best and always make me smile. Seriously, you guys are the best._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Duh._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

Miami was hot. I got a job as a waitress. I lived in a shabby apartment in a shady neighborhood. I barely had enough money to buy food after paying off bills. But all the things I did, they were all me. Everything, it was all mine.

I never used the gold coins or the hair pin.

* * *

**Luke**

Miami was left behind. I didn't notice Mira was gone until Chris told me, how could I? I punished Chris. I had to. I hated it. I didn't want to think of her, what she said. But all the things I did, they were all me. Everything, it was all mine.

I never stopped questioning myself.

* * *

**Mira**

I tried going on dates. Coworkers, neighbors, strangers. But nobody could hold my attention like _him_.

* * *

**Luke**

I tried burying myself in work. Training, researching, fighting. But nothing could hold my attention like _her._

* * *

**Mira**

I wondered what he was doing.

* * *

**Luke**

I wondered what she was doing.

* * *

**Mira**

I dreamt of the evils he committed and the voice that whispered in his ears and mine.

* * *

**Luke**

I dreamt of the things she'd done and the words she'd imprinted in my mind.

* * *

**Mira**

My new-found friends were growing impatient. They could only take so much of my quiet longing.

* * *

**Luke**

My allies and fighters were growing impatient. They could only take so much of my quiet longing.

* * *

**Mira**

They told me they were going on a trip. I was invited.

"I'm sorry. I have no money."

They urged me to go and offered to pay.

* * *

**Luke**

They told me they were ready to fight. I was expected to lead.

"I'm sorry. I have just been tired."

The urged me to focus and said they were tired as well.

* * *

**Mira**

We were leaving for Washington D.C. tomorrow.

* * *

**Luke**

We were leaving for Washington D.C. tomorrow.

* * *

_Whoa! Format change! I really was just too lazy to type out POV everytime._

_Also, I just heard about the whole thing with Elliot Rodger. For those readers who live outside of the U.S., he was the son of the assistant director of _the Hunger Games_. He was absolutely INSANE. The news station in Santa Barbara received a 140 page manifesto written by that guy (they think) about why he decided to have a shoot out and about his belief that women were the reason his life was terrible, and Jesus. He was fucking insane. If you want to read the essay, I believe it's online. It's called _My Twisted World.

_So this chapter is dedicated to the victims who were killed for a mere belief._


	9. Chapter 8

_Thanks to Shadow, Optymistka, and ObsessedwReading for reviewing. You guys are seriously awesome._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

They couldn't see the monster.

My friends had disappeared into the Air and Space Museum, following the crowd of people. I hesitated, glancing again at the monster. His overcoat and hat looked awkward, hugging around his large furry body. I didn't understand how "the mist", as Luke had called it, could conceal something . . . Something like _that_.

He paused, watching a group of kids enter the museum. A spike-tipped scorpion tail twitched underneath his coat.

The monster sniffed, then turned and walked across the Mall, heading for the Museum of Natural History. A large sign hung over the door: CLOSED FOR PRIVATE EVENT. I took another glance at the doorway my friends had disappeared into before hurrying after the monster.

I hid behind a dinosaur skeleton, watching him approach to men standing by a large door. I squinted my eyes, assessing them. They _looked_ mortal. What was going on?

Slowly, I reached into my satchel, grasping the hairpin then pulling it out. I pressed the jewel, staring in awe as it did exactly what Chris had said. The point slowly elongated, the end where the jewel sat grew thicker. The knife in my hand was long and slender, something probably used to cut open sacrificial lambs.

The two guards opened the door, allowing the monster inside, quickly closing it afterwards.

I wanted to get in that room.

I pursed my lips, frantically thinking of ways to pass the guards, but it looked impossible. You'd have to be invisible.

My hands clenched the straps of my satchel, knuckles turning white. I bit my lip, hopping my plan would work. Again, I reached into my bag, pulling out the batch of souvenirs, purchased earlier at the National Gallery of Art, neatly wrapped in a T-shirt.

Shakily, I unwrapped the fabric, revealing an assortment of coasters, a small mug, a few magnets and a paperweight. Flipping each object over, I scanned the prices, then considered which I would actually use. I sighed, selecting the paperweight, weighing it in my hands.

I tossed the souvenirs back into my bag, wincing at the clinking sounds they made. I peeked around the dinosaur, checking the guards.

Two minutes. All I needed was two minutes.

I clenched my T-shirt tightly, slowly making my way around the dinosaur. Quickly, I scurried behind another exhibit, my fists curled tightly around the paperweight. Breathing deeply, I loosened my grip, pulling my arm back.

The paperweight made a loud clang sound as it landed. I ran to the front, watching carefully as one guard went to check the area.

Slowly, I crept up behind the second guard, holding out my T-shirt. Then with one fluid motion, I wrapped it around his mouth, and slammed the butt of my knife against his head. His frantic eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell limp against me.

I dropped his body onto the floor, snatching back my T-shirt.

The other guard shouted out as I rushed through the doorway, slamming the doors shut behind me. I turned around, gripping the knife.

It wasn't until I was faced with a room full of monsters that I realized: I am so incredibly _stupid_. What had I even planned to do once I caught up to the monster? _What exactly was I going to do?_

It's not as if I were going to kill it!

I clenched my knife, ragged breaths escaping my mouth. At least a dozen guns were pointed at me, held by _mortal guards_.

But they couldn't hold my attention. Not like _he_ did.

"Luke." My hand grasp for the door knob. "What is this?"

A man sat in the shadows. I could feel his gaze on me, a prickling sensation that sent goose bumps racing up my arm. "Do you know her, Luke?"

My knuckle tightened around my blade, the other hand turning the doorknob. I watched him carefully as he nodded, slowly making his way down the stairs, towards me. Two snake women followed him, gripping their spears.

I held my breath, one hand gripping my blade, the other grasping the door. Before Luke reached the bottom of the steps, I slammed my shoulder against the door, pushing it open.

"Stop her!" The roar followed me as I sprinted out the room.

The outside guard blocked my path, holding out his gun, ready to shoot. I looked around wildly, my hair slapping my face. He flicked the safety off, and I tensed, raising my knife. My blade plunged towards his face, about to make contact when a strong force pulled it back.

I flailed around wildly, trying to break away from the hand holding me back. It hauled me back into the room, keeping my knife at bay. "C'mon Mira, calm down."

"Calm down!" I spat, still trying to pull away. "You want me to calm down!"

"Please." He pleaded, releasing me. "Stop fighting and I'll get you out."

I stared up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Please." He gave me one last look, then turned to face the shadowed man. "I'll take care of her."

The man's gaze searched me, scanned me. "But she's _mortal_, Luke. What could you _possibly_ want with her?"

Luke winced with every accented word, but his hand quickly returned to my wrist, gripping it tightly. A strained silence filled the room. Luke refused to break it, and I stood shaking, all earlier heroism dissipating.

"Very well then. " The man's questioning stare was not lost to me. The subject had not been dropped completely yet. "You will not be taking care of them, Luke."

He frowned, his hand dropping away again. "But-"

"We cannot risk you, my boy."

"Yes," the monster grinned sadistically, "You are much too fragile to risk. And what would become of your precious mortal? Let me finish them off."

"No." The man rose from his seat. With the light fully hitting him, I could now see what she looked like.

He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore a brown suit; even poverty-stricken-me could see that it was expensive. He had a cruel face, huge shoulders, and comically large hands. Not comically, perhaps, because it wasn't funny when they looked capable of snapping me in half. His eyes were like stone, cold and assessing. If he weren't so scary, he'd be attractive.

"You have already failed me, Thorn," he said.

"But, General—"

"No excuses!"

The monster, Thorn, flinched, clearly intimidated by "the General". Everyone in the room seemed to be terrified of him. I wondered if I should be scared as well.

"I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence," the General snarled. "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena."

Luke tensed, his hand twitching. Forgotten for now, I examined him.

I hadn't seen earlier, but I saw now. He looked absolutely _terrible_. His skin was noticeably paler, dark circles under his eyes. His scar, once white, now stood out. The bright red, puckered, raised skin seemed as though it had been reopened.

Luke noticed me staring. He glanced down at me, sending me a look that was meant to be reassuring. His hand slowly wormed its way down, from my wrist to my hand, squeezing it lightly. I gave him a disgusted look, pulling it away.

"Now, my boy." The General pulled Luke, and me by default, back into the conversation. "The first thing we must do is isolate the half-blood Thalia. The monster we seek will then come to her."

"The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of," Luke replied. "Zoe Nightshade—"

"Do not speak her name!" His voice screamed authority, making everyone wince. I decided that I was, in fact, terrified of the man in front of me.

Luke swallowed. "S—sorry, General. I just—"

The General silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Let me show you, my boy, how we will bring the Hunters down."

A guard raised his head as the General pointed to him. "Do you have the teeth?"

The man stumbled forward, a glass pot in his hands. "Yes, General!"

"Plant them," he said.

In the center of the room was a big circle of dirt. I watched, intrigued and terrified, as the shaking man took sharp white teeth out of the pot and buried them into the soil. "Ready, General!" He stood, still trembling.

"Excellent! Water them, and we will let them scent their prey."

I bit my lip, watching as the guard picked up watering can, a rather ridiculous looking one with daisies painted on the sides, and poured something that most definitely was not water into the dirt. A salty taste filled my mouth, indicating that I had drawn blood, the very thing that seemed to be pouring from the watering can.

"Soon," the General said, "I will show you, Luke, soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant."

Luke clenched his fists. I resisted the urge to grasp them. "I've spent a year training my forces! When the Princess Andromeda arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best—"

"Ha," the General laughed sarcastically. "I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course, will have a role to play—"

Luke paled.

"—but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines."

The soil erupted. I shifted nervously, still sucking on my lip to stanch the blood flow.

"Mew?" A small kitten peaked out of the dirt, a little orange tabby with stripes like a tiger. I couldn't help the small coo that escaped my lips. I wanted, more than anything, to cuddle it. Then another appeared, until there were a dozen, rolling around and playing in the dirt.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. The General roared, "What is this? Cute cuddly kittens? Where did you find those teeth?"

The guard shook. "From the exhibit, sir! Just like you said. The saber-toothed tiger—"

"No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those… those infernal fuzzy little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again." I stifled a giggle as the man picked up the kittens, rushing out the room.

"You.'" The General pointed to another guard. "Get me the right teeth. NOW!"

The new guard scurried away to carry out his orders.

"Imbeciles,' muttered the General.

"This is why I don't use mortals," Luke said. "They are unreliable."

I scowled, reaching out to pinch him. His hand grasped mine, stopping it from inflicting harm on him. He didn't let go, and this time, I didn't make him.

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," the General said. "I love them."

My scowl deepened.

A minute later, the guard hustled back into the room, a hand full of large, sharp teeth.

"Excellent," the General said. He climbed onto the balcony railing and jumped down, twenty feet. I gulped, my disgruntled expression replaced by one of complete and utter fear.

Where he landed, the marble floor cracked under his leather shoes. He stood, wincing, and rubbed his shoulders. "Curse my stiff neck."

"Another hot pad, sir?" a guard asked. "More Tylenol?"

"No! It will pass." The General brushed off his silk suit, then snatched up the teeth. "I shall do this myself."

He held up one of the teeth and smiled. "Dinosaur teeth—ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They shall do nicely." I shuddered, pulling away from Luke, trying to back up into the door again.

Luke didn't look down, simply holding my hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly.

The General planted them in the dirt, twelve in all. Then he scooped up the watering can. He watered the dirt, then stood back, his arms raised like he was summoning the dead.

The dirt trembled. A single, skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at the air.

A small scream escaped my lips, the General chuckling as he heard the sound. "Quickly, do you have the scent?"

"Yesss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She held out a silvery sash.

"Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!"

As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground.

* * *

**Luke**

Mira was so obviously horrified by the skeletons standing in front of us.

They grasped at the scarf. I felt Mira's hand tightening around mine, holding onto _something_ living.

Then something grabbed the sash. Something plowed into the skeletons.

"What's this?" bellowed the General. "An intruder, one cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors!"

"It's Percy Jackson!" I yelled. "It has to be."

Mira clenched my hand, refusing to release it. A loud ripping sound erupted in the room. A skeleton held a piece of fabric, sniffing it as the doors behind me slammed shut.

* * *

_When I described the hairpin turning into a knife, I couldn't help but laugh. Because it sounded a bit like I was describing a penis getting hard._

_Excuse my filthy mind._

_Also, did anybody catch my clever play with words in paragraph 9? You'd have to be invisible. I was clearly referencing to Percy, who was invisible at the time and managed to sneak in. _

_I actually really hate writing in Luke's POV. I feel like my depiction of the male sex is not very accurate. But whatever._

_So, today I'm leaving for my vacation. I might not be able to update for two weeks, but that's MAYBE. I could also be able to update, I have no idea._

_Review and favorite and follow please._


	10. Chapter 9

_Surprise! I'm back :)_

_Thanks to opalwolf12 for following, WingedButterfly for following and favoriting, and takingmytears for also following and favoriting. Super big thanks to Shadow, Nowa1, and Optymistka for reviewing._

_Also, I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter. So, yeah. I don't own the Percy Jackson Series. (As if it even had to be stated.) Some dialogue from the last chapter was also taken from the original book, _the Titan's Curse_._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

"Come on," Luke pulled me after him, glancing over his shoulder. "We need to leave _now_."

The General shouted orders, waving his hands in the air. The skeletons marched past me and Luke. I let out a small yelp when one brushed up against me.

I turned around, taking one last look at the room behind me as Luke tugged me along. The General looked up at me, his eyes burning into mine, giving one last reminder that he had not yet forgotten about me.

And as the last of the skeletons pushed out of the room, pulling me and Luke along their surge, the doors slammed shut on their own accord.

Beside me, a soft breath was let out. "Let's go." Luke tugged at my hand, urging me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I stumbled along behind him. "Luke, stop! Where are we going!"

He paused, turning around to look at me. "We need to get away. Back onto the ship." He scanned the crowd, pulling me to the back of the building. He looked around, making sure the lot was empty before letting out an ear-shattering whistle. "You'll be safer there."

I yanked my hand away. "_We_ need to get away?"

Luke gave me a pleading look, reaching out for my hand again. I glared at him, taking a few steps back. "I don't have to go anywhere, Luke. I have friends now, a normal life, and you can't take that away from me!"

"A normal life? You had a normal life? Tell me, how many of your _friends_ saw what you saw? How many could see the monsters?" He swept his hands around, gesturing to the people in front of the building. "You're not normal, Mira. You'll never be normal. It's time to let that fantasy go."

"_Let it go_! I haven't even started dreaming yet!"

Luke snatched up my hand, his grip now too tight to be considered friendly. In the distance, I saw the flying shape, and I knew my time was up. "You can dream on the ship. I'm not letting you out again."

The pegasus landed, running a few paces before coming to a complete stop in before us. Luke tugged my hand, pulling me towards the flying horse.

"Luke," my voice grew softer, "please."

He gave me one last look, his cold eyes melting just the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry, Mira. I really am."

* * *

**Luke**

She was silent during the flight.

She was silent when we landed on the ship.

She was silent as we walked through the halls.

But the moment I approached the State Room, she let out a distressed cry.

"No," Mira gasped, "I won't go in there. You can't make me."

I paused, looking down at her. "Hey, it's fine. I swear, it'll be fine."

"No. Please, no." She started to pull away, her eyes flicking from one place to another.

"Mira, calm down," I awkwardly patted her back, still trying to tug her into the room. She shook her head, a few tears starting to stream down her face. "Alright, alright. So we won't go in there. We can stay in another room. That is perfectly fine."

She gave a small, shaky thank you, wiping her face with her sleeve. I sighed, then turned, leading her to another room.

* * *

"So you want to tell me what that was about?" I handed her another tissue.

Mira blew her nose, sniffing as she threw away the napkin. "Sorry. I'm really sorry about that. Gods, this is so embarrassing."

"No, no," I patted her hand uneasily. "It's fine. Totally fine."

She nodded, blowing her nose again.

"So . . ."

"I'm sorry," she started, "it's nothing."

"Mira," I continued to pry.

"It's _nothing_." Her voice grew sharp. She stood, grabbing the tissues, and stomped to the trash bin. "Just leave it alone."

I followed her off the couch. "You can't expect me to open up to you if you won't open up to me."

"I don't expect _anything_ from you, Luke." Mira tossed the paper wads into the bin, then whirled around to face me. "Not. One. Thing." Her finger prodded my chest with each clipped word.

I grabbed her hand, holding it to me. "Mira, I'm trying to help."

"Are you, Luke? Are you really?" She pulled her hand away, crossing her arms. "If you had really wanted to help, you would've left me back in Washington D.C."

My anger flared. "You really wanted your normal life? You really wanted to be the odd one out in your small group of friends?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you chase after Thorn? Why did you start waving around that goddamn knife? _Why did you start poking your nose into things that you should've left alone?_" I was yelling know, and Mira shrank back, hurt seeping into her eyes. I had never been this angry at her before, not about a matter this personal. "You would be dead if I hadn't been in there! You would be a half-eaten, rotting corpse! Is that what you wanted, Mira? Is that what you fucking wanted when you dreamed of you_ normal_ life? What if-"

A tear slid down her cheek. It was quickly swept away by her hand, but it was followed by a small stream, accompanied with small sniffles.

"Shit," I quickly backpedalled, softening my voice. "I'm sorry, Mira. I didn't mean-"

"I don't know, okay!" She broke in, her voice cracking. "I don't know what I was thinking! All I knew was that 'Thorn' was a monster, and I had a knife, and I had the _chance_ to do something, so I did!"

"Where did you even get that knife? You shouldn't have it; it's dangerous."

She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Chris gave it to me. And it's not dangerous; it _protects_ me."

"Gods," I ran a hand through my hair, "I should have been harsher on him." I turned my attention back to Mira. "That knife doesn't protect you. If a monster caught a whiff of the magic connected to it, they'd instantly assume you were a demigod, and you'd be a goner."

"No," she protested, "it _protects_ me!"

"You don't need protection!" I was yelling again, but this time, Mira was yelling back.

"Yes," she insisted, "I do!"

"No! You don't!"

"You don't dictate my life! This knife was given to me, and I'll keep it if I please!"

I snarled, grabbing her shoulders and gripping them tightly. "Chris should never have given you that knife in the first place! He should have never let you leave this ship!"

"So what?" She tried to pull away. "Were you planning on keeping me a prisoner forever? Did you ever think of letting me go?"

My silence was her answer.

"Then Chris was right to allow me to escape."

I released her shoulders, glaring down at her. "He was wrong, and he has paid for his mistakes."

Mira's eyes widened at my revelation, mouth parting open in a small "o." I smirked, turning in the heels of my feet and started to walk off.

"What did you do, Luke?"

I paused, looking back at her. "I've sent him into the Labyrinth. I'll be surprised if he can make it back out."

And the look on her face. It changed so quickly, from disgust to fear. She was afraid of me, and in that moment, I was afraid of myself.

* * *

_Ugh. Short chapter. Ugh. I really wanted to write something long in Luke's POV. But heeeeyyyyyyy, I've got WiFi! _

_To be honest, I'm actually hating my vacation. I have no idea why I insist on travelling when I usually want to stay holed up in my hotel room. But the bathroom is really nice. Like, really nice. If you ever want to kidnap me, just take me to a place with a super fancy bathroom, and I'll just go willingly. Anyways, I've got one more week here before I go back to the U.S._

_Can anyone figure out where I am? It's thirteen hours ahead of where I live, which is in Texas. Bonus points if you can figure out the city._

_Also, I just thought of this:_

_James: So . . . Lily and I are dating._

_Remus: Are you fucking serious?_

_Sirius: No, he's fucking Lily. Keep up Mooney._

_I can't stop laughing. Help me._


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks to for favoriting, following, and reviewing, Rosefinch97, downwiththegames and mkay2 for following, redshark141 for following and favoriting (and favoriting and following me – that sounds so creepy once it's typed out – but seriously though, I'm so glad I made the cut), TheSheWolf and TheSheep for following and ObsessedwReading for reviewing. I'd like to say thank you to Shadow for your constant reviews, they're always insightful, and I just can't express how much they mean to me. _

_Basically, thanks to everyone who reviews and follows and favorites; it means the world._

_Also, I've planned out the ending! I'm absolutely positive now on how I want it to end, and I'm super excited about writing it. I may even put aside the rest of the story just to perfect it. I'm so excited!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson blah, blah, blah. (Does anyone remember the abbreviation for the Percy Jackson Series? I'm pretty sure there is one, but I've forgotten and I'm too lazy to search it up.)_

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

_I was running. _

_My feet were pounding against tiles, ivy crawling up the stone walls. Then the tunnel changed. The floor became dirt, shattered glass scattered around the soil, cutting into my bare feet at I stumbled through. White, cloudy marble turned to obsidian glass. Jagged cracks ran down the sides, threatening to shatter at any moment._

"_You can run little mortal, but you'll tire." Behind me, the cold voice crowed. It grew closer and closer. "And once you've fallen, once you can't get up again, I'll finish you off!"_

_I gasped for breath, rounding the corner, tumbling into a long hallway. The scenery shifted again, glass back to marble, dirt to polished wooden floors, both shinned, ironic since the only color in the room seemed to be black. _

_And at the end of the hallway, the sarcophagus sat, as if waiting._

"_Checkmate." The voice cackled. Behind me, I could hear footsteps, more than one person. Metal clanked and feet thumped against the floor. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

"_Little mortal, did you honestly think you could escape?" I shivered as a cold breeze swept past me. "Do you honestly think I would let you get away?"_

_I was panicking now, head twisting back and forth. Must run, must hide._

"_YOU BROKE HIM! YOU BROKE MY TOY!" The voice was yelling, the footsteps got louder, and I had no chance of escape. My body shook, and I knew this was the end. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU LIVE AFTER YOU BROKE HIM!"_

_It wasn't a question. We both knew what was going to happen next. I drew my knife from my side, the bronze glowing in the darkness. _

"_Stand down, little mortal. You'll never make it out alive."_

"Oh my Gods." I gasped for breath, trying to escape my blanket. "Oh my Gods."

The duvet refused to release me, keeping me entangled in its sweaty grasp. "Jesus Christ." I rolled off the bed, letting out a string of profanity as my elbow slammed into the bedpost on the way down.

"Mira?" The sleep worn whisper reminded me of the other occupant in the room.

I tugged my arms free, still struggling with the blanket. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I heard him getting up and stumbling over.

"I'm fine," I squeaked, "no need to get up."

The light flashed on, illuminating the room, as well as blinding me.

"Oh, Jesus." I rubbed my eyes, still wriggling around.

"Need any help?"

My eyes adjusted to the brightness to see Luke leaning on the bedpost, an amused smile flickering on his face.

"No," I sniffed, trying to kick my legs out. "Not from _you_."

He rubbed his face, a tired expression marring his features. "It's too early for this." He turned, heading back over to the couch, flicking the lights back off. "Wake me up if you change your mind."

I sat still, waiting for the soft snores to start up again. When silence met my ears, I let out a quiet snort. Did he really expect me to ask for help?

The darkness started closing in as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the change in light. A soft breath escaped my lips as I shifted my position. I kicked a few times, wincing as one leg hit the wall. My arms searched for an unravelling point, tugging at random spots.

"Luke?"

A slightly muffled snore came from the couch.

"Don't be a loser."

Another fake snore sounded.

"Luke. I'm sorry. Please help."

Silence.

"C'mon Luke. I said I was sorry."

A loud thud vibrated around the room as a weight landed on the floor. I waited a few seconds as the lights flickered on. Luke looked down at me, his lips twitching.

"And what are you sorry for?"

I pursed my lips, shifting uncomfortably.

"What was that?" He held a hand to his ear. "It sounds like you're not sorry at all. Maybe I should go back to bed."

"No! Wait! I . . . Erm . . . I'm sorry for being petty and not accepting your help earlier."

He smiled, leaning over to pull me up. "That's more like it."

He reached around me, his hands patting me down, and I bit my lip, cursing my skin for heating up. Gods, my cheeks were probably blood red.

"Is it hot in here? You're looking a little flushed." Luke looked down at me, smirking. I sniffed, crossing my arms. He chuckled, continuing his work.

The blanket suddenly loosened, falling down my sides. Luke stood up straight, leaning against the wall as he waited.

I sighed, gathering up the duvet and dumping it on top of the bed, then turned to face him. "Thank you, Luke."

He smiled at me before making his way back to the couch. "Anytime." The lights turned off again, the sofa springs creaking as he laid down. "Get some rest."

I scrambled back onto the bed, sighing as my head hit the pillow. I pulled the duvet over my body, closing my eyes.

Sleep seemed to evade me, driven away by the earlier nightmare. I opened my eyes again, staring through the darkness. The bed squeaked as I shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Mira." Luke's sleep-stained voice sliced through the silence. "Go to sleep."

I rolled over again, closing my eyes. The golden sarcophagus flashed behind my closed eyelids, a soft laugh echoing through my ears. I tossed and turned, finding myself facing the ceiling once again, my limbs splayed out everywhere.

I sighed as I sat up, pushing the blanket aside. The mattress grumbled as I stumbled onto the ground.

"Mira, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom . . ." I winced as my toe bumped into the bed. My hands groped around, searching for the doorknob.

Luke groaned, shifting on the couch. "Go to sleep."

"But I need to pee."

"_Mira._"

I sighed, heading back to the bed. "Alright."

Luke exhaled as he heard the bed groan. The blankets tangled with my legs as I rolled over to face the ceiling. My eyelids grew heavy, slowly sinking down, but the sinister laughter echoed through my ears again and they shot open. I let out ragged gasps, my fists clutching the comforter.

My head turned to look in Luke's direction, weighing my options. I bit my lip, swallowing my pride.

"Luke?"

"_What_?" His exasperated tone was not lost on me.

"Never mind. Just forget it."

I heard him grumble a few muffled words before shifting on his makeshift bed. My fists tightened their grip on the duvet, knuckles starting to hurt. I closed my eyes again, holding my breath. They shot open again in an instant.

"Luke?"

He sat up, his silhouette looking rigged and tired. "Mira, go to sleep!"

"Do you mind . . ." I bit my lips, relaxing my grip on the comforter. "Um . . . Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

" . . ."

"Just for one night!"

" . . ."

"Please Luke."

I heard the loud sigh as he stood up and plodded over to the bed. He threw his pillow down roughly and climbed in.

"You owe me for this." He murmured, curling up in his side.

I let the small smile escape, finally relaxing in the warmth. "Okay. Just this once."

* * *

**Luke**

"_She's playing with you, Luke."_

_I stood before the sarcophagus. Despite the warm gold color, only chilliness seemed to emanate from the burial box._

"_No," I replied, "she's not. I trust her."_

"_She's a _mortal_." He said, scorn lacing his voice. "She'll never amount to the worth of any regular demigod, much less _you_."_

"I trust her._" I accented each word, crossing my arms._

_He growled, a cold shiver running down my spine. I knew I had made a mistake. "But _I_ do not. Do not forget, Luke. You are _mine_. I wouldn't let a simple clear-sighted mortal to take you away, would I? That would leave me in a river with no paddle, _wouldn't it, Luke_?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." _

"_You will get rid of her then."_

"_What!" I had been easily pacified earlier, but suddenly I was protective of the little mortal whom I'd stowed away. "No, I can't."_

"Get. Rid. Of. Her._" He was growing angry, the room grew colder, dark pillars and black, shiny floor suddenly becoming clearer. "This will be ours, Luke. But if that mortal ruins my plans, then all will crumble." As he spoke, the walls fell, leaving only the sarcophagus and I standing in a pile of rubble on the top of Mount Tamalpais. Fog drifted below us, the city lights twinkling far away._

"_She won't ruin your plans. I have her under lock and key; there's no way she'll escape."_

_Silence met my answer, and I hoped he wasn't going to kill me just then._

"_Very well then." He had been convinced far too easily, and I had every reason to be suspicious. "Just remember, Luke, what will happen to you if this plan fails."_

_One last cold shiver ran down my spine before the darkness consumed me._

* * *

_Confession: I've been stalking you guys. Not really. Just browsing through your profiles. ObsessedwReading, your About Me is soooooo long. I can't believe I actually read through the whole thing. _

_Anyways, I'm back in the U.S. Very good to be home again. Hope the update is to your pleasure (I spelled pleasure wrong three times because I'm so jet lagged that I'm falling asleep while I type)._

_Please review! And have a nice day. :)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Endless thanks to LittleMissManganda for favoriting, 4 for favoriting and following, Takahashi Amaya for following (me and the story) and , ObsessedwReading, chronicle0909, Optymistka and Shadow for reviewing. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside._

_Hope you did great on your exams, Shadow!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series (duh). All rights remain with Rick Riordan and whatever publishing company he used (duh)._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

He was gone.

The morning light shone irritably into my eyes. The seagulls outside continued their maddening squawking, even after I'd had a screaming match with them.

I was left in an empty room with a sore throat and burning eyes.

After scanning the room to make sure Luke wasn't hiding behind the couch, secretly giggling at how ridiculous I looked, I slid open the window and threw a pillow at the flying birds. My aim was off by quite a few feet and the cushion fell into the ocean.

The seagulls seemed to laugh at me as I slammed the window shut.

The floor creaked as I collapsed back in the bed, burying my head into the mattress as I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

The whispers and stares followed me as I roamed around the ship.

Monsters did little to hide their hunger, following me with bloodthirsty eyes. The last time I'd been on the ship, there had been at least a hundred mortals onboard, but they'd all disappeared since. A silent demigod trailed behind me, sending warning glances to the other passengers, one hand firmly placed on the hilt of his sword, yet even he would send me distasteful looks every few seconds.

"What's on the sun deck?" I asked as I finished my inspection of the dungeons. A few swords and pieces of armor littered the floors, and a slumbering dragon – or drakon as Luke had called it – lay in one of the cells, surrounded by a pile of bones. I could hear a prisoner in the furthest cell – my _guard _wouldn't let me see him, or her – and I made a mental note to ask Luke about it later.

The demigod locked the door of the hold as I made my way to the elevator. "Training."

"What _kind_ of training?" I egged the boy along.

"Sword training."

I pressed the button labeled with the number one, then relaxed against the elevator wall. "With real swords?"

"No," sarcasm filled his tone, "fake swords. Because that's _really_ what we want to use in battle."

I stifled my laughter with a cough. "Really? I'm sure that real swords would be much more effective in a fight. You should definitely switch over."

The demigod exhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring. I grinned at him as I practically skipped out of the elevator, thoroughly amused at his reaction.

The sounds of clanging and metal colliding attacked my ears before I even saw the arena. The sun deck had been completely cleared out. No water slides, no sports equipment, no pools.

I stared in awe at the group of demigods before me. A lesson was going on in the corner, a few kids grouped up with an older instructor showing them moves on a stuffed dummy. In the center, half-bloods were paired up, each dueling an opponent. To the far left, very close to the railing, were a group of solo fighters hacking at straw-filled sacks.

"Teach me," I turned to face my follower, a pleading look on my face. "Please."

Before he could answer, another demigod jogged over to us. "Babysitting the mortal, Ian?"

"No!" He protested, hand on hips. "Luke put me on a very special mission. He _trusts_ me."

"So . . . You will teach me?" I poked him, drawing his attention back.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Ian," the other demigod interrupted again, "_why not_."

He sniffed at the girl beside him, shaking his head. "Luke doesn't want her to get into any trouble."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "C'mon muggle, are you going to listen to this loser or do you want to learn from a pro?"

I gave the demigod, Ian, a smug grin, then sprinted after the girl.

* * *

**Luke**

"Sword practice!"

I burst into the guestroom, dragging Ian behind me. Mira looked up from her pile of papers, pausing the classical music blasting from the speakers.

"What was that, Luke?"

I growled, pointing at Ian. "He told me that you and Eloise decided to have a _little fun_ in the Practice Arena."

She frowned at the boy. "Snitch."

"Mira!"

"What?" She turned to me, an exasperated look on her face.

"I told you to stay away from weaponry."

Mira rolled her eyes, then turned the speakers back on, returning to the laptop she'd somehow acquired. I let out a harsh breath, marching over to pull the plug.

"Hey!" She protested. "To be fair, you never said anything about swords. You simply said I couldn't keep my knife."

I sighed, rubbing my face. "If this is about last night . . ."

"Don't be a self-absorbed prick, Luke. This isn't about last night, or this morning." Mira slid off the bed to plug her speakers back in. "This is simply about me, wanting to protect myself."

"Gods help me." I looked to the ceiling.

"Judging by your current and previous actions," Mira started up her music again, "the gods will definitely not be helping you."

She wrote something down, muttering about "the flute's tuning" before looking up again. "Also, who've you got stashed in the cells?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There's a person," she said slowly, "in the hold. Who is he or she?"

"It's none of your business." I waved a hand towards the music gear. "Where did you even get this equipment?"

She pursed her lips, making a mark on a paper. "Raided the music hall. No one was down there, so I figured that you didn't need the stuff."

"And the laptop?"

"It's Eloise's." She paused the music, then replayed it, cringing as she made another note. "Don't think I've forgotten about the prisoner. The topic isn't dropped."

"You really shouldn't have let her onboard, sir." Ian interrupted, whispering his opinion. "Eloise, I mean."

"Did you know," Mira clicked the mouse, stopping the song, "that Eloise is a Harry Potter fan?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ian snapped.

"Shut up, sheep. I was talking to Luke."

He let out an indignant hiss. "Who are you calling a sheep?"

Mira put a finger to her mouth and looked around the room. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I was talking to the couch!" She snorted, starting up the music once again. "You, genius. That's what you are, a prancing henchman, following master's orders. A sheep. Baaaa."

"Mira." I sighed, feeling like I was chastising children. "Honestly."

"Mira," she mocked, "honestly."

"Don't be immature."

"_Don't be immature_."

"Okay, that's it." I beckoned Ian, walking out the door. "I'll deal with you later."

"Running from your problems doesn't solve them, Luke!" Her shout barely came through as the door slammed shut.

* * *

_Still protecting the mortal, Luke?_

"I care for her, my Lord." I held my breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Caring. Such a waste of your time. _His voice was full of disdain. _I advise you to keep your distance from this girl, lest you grow attached to her._

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

"Luke?" Her soft voice cut through the silent night.

I rolled over to face the bed. "What?"

The blanket rustled as she pulled it back.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"

My answer was instantaneous. I climbed off the couch and into the bed, pulling the duvet over both our bodies.

"Anytime." I whispered, pulling her close to me.

* * *

_So, I've written the ending! It's still subject to change, of course, but I do think I'll be using the version I have. Don't worry though; there will be a lot more chapters to come. We're still on the third book after all._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review._


	13. Chapter 12

_I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time!_

_Thanks to all my patient, or impatient – if you've held on, I'm grateful – readers. Special thanks to overlordred, xo. Sarang. hae, Ultimate Kiwi, SnowFlakeMoon and bellexxxx for following, slater1912, , thatgirlmartina, archangelwithashotgun, mfigueiredo334, Cozy Pizza and Naahchos (lots of food names) for favoriting, and Slayra Rogue452, Jumpingoffjerseybridges, Shevil Devil, Fire and Ash, __lamyaalmedlej,_ _HyperNinja33, and WhisperedxNothingsx for doing both, following and favoriting. _

_Special, special thanks goes to LoonyAsLuna for favoriting and following me and the story. Also, this chicky right here also reviewed! You're awesome :)_

_Also, endless thank yous to Shadow (thank you so much for sending me a reminder; you're the best), adictalalectura (Yo hablo un poco español, pero no es bueno. Lo siento.), ObsessedwReading, qwerty, Cozy Pizza, __lamyaalmedlej__ , Squidzilla (I'm actually going to acknowledge your review in the A/N at the bottom, so stick around!) and chronicle0909 for reviewing!_

_Also, to the random guest who told me my story was cute, thanks . . . I think?_

_Again, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner._

_Disclaimer: Look at the site's name bozo._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

"Get up."

I groaned as Luke pulled open the curtains. The insistent seagulls started squawking again.

"C'mon, get up." He marched over to the bed and pulled away the blanket. "If you want to learn how to fight, then I'm going to teach you properly."

I rolled over to face him, an exasperated expression on my face. "Can't we do this later?"

"You have no reason to be tired." He snatched the pillow from under my head and threw it across the room, ignoring my cry of protest.

I glared at his retreating figure. "But of course you have a reason," I bit back, climbing out of bed, "because killing off children saps up all your energy."

He froze.

"What was that?" His voice was steely.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, _my lord_."

His back grew stiff, spine straightening, as he turned back to look at me. "Be in the arena in ten minutes, or I'm leaving."

After dropping the cold, clipped words, Luke stalked out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Ouch_.

* * *

"Keep your legs apart!"

I winced as the flat of Luke's sword slapped my calf.

Sweat had soaked my T-shirt, even though all we had done for the past hour was "fix" my fighting stance. Eloise stood off to the side, a grimace painting her face, but she remained silent as Luke continued to berate me.

"Head up! Stop looking at your feet!" The hybrid sword swung towards my toes, forcing me to dance out of the way. I glanced Ian. The kid was cleaning his nails, leaning on his sword as he picked out the dirt. "Stay focused!"

The sword swung over my head, taking off a few hairs with it.

Okay. That was it.

"What the Hades, Luke!" I threw my sword down. "You could have killed me!"

"Pay attention," he bent down to pick up the blade, "and you won't get hurt."

I ignored the weapon, snarling as he tried to shove it back into my hands. "Luke, you've been nitpicking me for an hour now. My legs are turning purple from all the times you've hit them. _Can I please sit down._"

His cheeks turned red, and I could see the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Fine," he sheathed his sword, pushing the other into Eloise's arms. "You do what you want, but I have things I need to attend to that are much more important than teaching a _mortal_ how to play with swords."

With those words, he spun on his heels and strode away, leaving behind an air of awkwardness.

"Fuck him." I glowered, plopping down on the pavement. "He can go fall off a cliff."

Eloise sighed as she crouched down by my side. "You are being rather difficult."

"What!" My head snapped up. "That's not what you said yesterday!"

She shrugged, holding out a hand to help me up. "You're a mortal. The celestial bronze wouldn't have hurt you, so I wasn't as careful as Luke was."

I pursed my lips as I let her haul me up.

"You are pretty useless." Ian chimed in.

I spun around to face him. "No one asked you, sheep!"

"Luke is one of the best swordsmen of the century," the boy stood up straight, pulling his sword up. "He's taught us everything we know, changed us into the people we are now. But you, –"

His sword swung towards me, slicing through my torso before I could react.

"– you're stubborn; you refuse to be taught. You need to be fast," a swipe at my ankles, "be steady," a quick thrust to my side as I attempted to jump out of the way, "be _smart_."

I crashed to the ground, Ian hovering over me, his sword pointed at my throat. The celestial bronze wouldn't have hurt me, but in the instant, with his leering face and my heaving body, it seemed that he was ready to inflict as much damage as possible.

"You have to know when you're at a disadvantage," his sword inched closer, "and you have to know how to bring yourself back into the playing field."

"Ian, enough."

Eloise shoved the teenager away and pulled me to my feet. She handed me the glistening sword, dropping it back into my hands as she turned to berate Ian.

_Gods, was I tired._

I sighed, dragging myself to the sword rack to place the weapon back in its place. Perhaps sword-fighting really wasn't my thing. My sore arms could definitely attain to that.

"Hey, Eloise? I think I'm going to head back to the cabin."

The demigods paused their argument, Ian smirking as Eloise nodded in response.

"Well, come on then." Ian slid his sword back into its sheath. "Let's get you back into your c – room. Let's get you back into your room."

I snarled at his back as he led the way to the elevator.

"We'll see if we can train you on a knife," Eloise patted my back, "you're obviously struggling with the sword's weight. Get some rest."

* * *

"I just don't understand what's wrong with Luke."

Eloise glanced at me from her position at the couch. "He's just stressed. Don't worry about it."

"I mean," I stared at the ceiling, "am I the reason that he's always so cold? Kronos probably doesn't appreciate that he's allowing a mortal to stay on his ship."

Eloise laughed, shaking her head. "You're not the reason he's worried, Mira. He might be a little concerned for your safety, but you're definitely not his first priority."

"Gee. That makes me feel a lot better."

Somewhere, a seagull squawked, as if it could sense the awkward silence that hung in the room. Two days had passed since I'd boarded the ship, and Luke had only gotten more and more antsy as time passed.

"Look, Mira." I rolled over to look at Eloise. "Luke's a great leader, he's a better friend, but he's not the type of guy you want to get caught up with."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Besides the obvious? Mira, Luke serves Kronos, the Titan Lord, we all do. He despises mortals, and Luke is directly disobeying him by bringing you onboard. When Kronos returns, and he will, I'm sorry, but Luke won't be able to protect you, and being this close to him, well . . ." she shrugged. "You'll probably be one of the first to go."

"What!" I sat up, one hand gripping the bed frame. "Why do you serve him then? He's so obviously _bad_."

She sighed, pulling out the sword that she always kept at her side. She studied its bronze surface, staring at her reflection. A few seconds passed before she finally responded. "You're an orphan, right? Have you never felt angry at your parents for abandoning you? Have you never hated them for it?"

"I . . . I try not to think about them."

Eloise let out a soft breath, tracing her finger along the blade. "You don't get that luxury as a demigod. From the moment you're born, you're thrust into danger."

I stared at the girl, she couldn't be older than me, but she looked like she'd seen terrible, terrible things.

"When I was four, I saw my first monster. It attacked my mother to get to me, and well, she was messed up pretty badly afterwards. She'd managed to kill the beast, a hellhound, with a hammer to the head, but the police wouldn't believe me when I had said it seemed to be a monster, and neither did she. I was put into therapy, and you wouldn't think it would be bad, but it seemed after that first attack, monsters were drawn to me like I was a beacon. And each week, I came into therapy talking about new creatures, and finally the doctors just dosed me up on enough drugs to make me feel like I was walking on clouds.

"I was thirteen when I was finally brought into camp. It took Chiron two months to wean me off the drugs. But camp life wasn't any better. As an unclaimed kid, I was thrown into the overcrowded Hermes cabin."

She snarled at her reflection, throwing the blade onto the coffee table.

"It was so obvious, so goddamn obvious, that I was a child of Ares, but he never claimed me, never choose me as his own. It was like I wasn't good enough for him."

"But . . ." I tried to phrase my words accordingly. "You're teaming up with monsters, you're _serving_ a monster."

"After years of neglect, this is the closest I've had to a family. Luke cares for us; he understands how we feel, and yes, Kronos isn't the best guy, but the Gods aren't saviors either. I would give the world to see them toppled off their throne."

"Your mortal parents . . . won't they be . . ."

Eloise scoffed, turning to look at me. "And what good has my mother ever done for me? She made me believe I was insane for most of my childhood. Face it Mira, you're great, but for Luke, for all of us, you're a temporary friend, only here until our time comes. Don't take it personally."

"It's kind of hard not to."

* * *

"So what about you?" I tapped a beat on the wall of the elevator. "What's your sob story?"

Ian sent me a cold glare. "Why would I tell _you_?"

I shrugged, ignoring his icy demeanor. This boy had been nothing but rude to me. "Eloise told me hers."

"Eloise thinks you're _cute_."

"So she's said," I replied dryly.

Silence overtook the elevator, filled only by the soft music.

"Look."

I glanced at Ian. He was staring at me, calculating.

"I know that Luke has some sort of infatuation with you, Gods know why, and I know that Eloise has taken a liking to you, but the rest of us on this ship agree. You're a distraction."

My mouth opened in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "We have a mission, and I get that you think that this is some sort of joke. You're only mortal, I get it. But Luke, he's our leader, and we can all see that you're only adding to the stress of his situation. He has a role, Mira, and you're only making his job harder."

"I'm sorry, but I never asked to be held on this ship." I growled at him. "This is not my fault."

"Then leave!" The sharp response seemed to startle both of us, causing Ian to take a second to compose himself. "You've done it before, do it again. The longer you stay on this ship, the more attached Luke becomes, and that's _dangerous_."

"You think I don –" The elevator suddenly came to a startling stop, jolting the words from my mouth.

"What's going on?" Ian looked around frantically, pushing random buttons as we started moving down.

We stood in an uneasy silence as the elevator continued to travel down, Ian drawing his sword, the unsheathed weapon causing a faint glow to reflect on the walls. My breath slowed as we traveled further down, the air around us seeming to grow colder.

I bit my lip, clenching my fists as we stopped at the hold, the _ping_ signaling that we were at our stop. Ian lifted his blade, his posture stiff and on edge.

The doors slid open, revealing another pair.

Ian visibly deflated. "Gods."

An armed demigod stepped onto the elevator, dragging a restrained girl behind him.

"Everyone was supposed to clear out at three. Luke wants her ready to leave the ship by four."

"I know, I know." Ian sheathed his blade, relaxing against the walls. "The mortal wanted to get something to eat, and I completely forgot about the schedule."

The girl and demigod studied me.

"Still on babysitting duty?" The half-blood chuckled, pressing the button 6.

Ian laughed, raising an eyebrow, "Like you can talk," shooting a pointed look at the prisoner.

"Touché, touché."

I glanced at the girl beside me as Ian and the other demigod engaged in small talk. Her blonde hair was matted with straw and grass – what was she sleeping on? – and looked unwashed. The tattered sweater and ragged jeans she was wearing couldn't be very warm, especially in the current winter weather.

She couldn't be older than fourteen, but Gods, she looked ancient. A streak of gray had been tangled along with her blonde strands, and exhaustion tainted her steel eyes, although her face remained impassive. I knew her.

She was that girl that was with "Jackson" half a year ago. Gods, what had they done to her?

The elevator stopped again, the doors sliding open to allow the demigod and the girl to exit.

"See ya later, man." Ian saluted them as they exited.

"What was that about?"

We started moving back up, the silence moving back in.

"We're docking today." His short, clipped answer was a huge contrast from his previous conversation with the half-blood.

I looked at him through my peripheral vision. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ask Luke."

* * *

_Okay, so funny story. I actually had this chapter saved for, I don't know, about 2 days, but I completely forgot to upload it._

_Sorry guys._

_Also, happy holidays!_

_To Squidzilla: Thank you so much. Oh my God, yes, I completely agree with you. After I finish the story, it's definitely going to go under heavy, heavy revision, and I'll probably add more chapters to make their relationship a little bit more believable. Right now, I'm just trying to power through the story and complete it. Also, I actually didn't know that Hitler was a son of Pluto. Was that in the books? I didn't notice. Thank you, though, for telling me this, it's an interesting little tidbit._

_One more thing, I'm thinking about dumping Luke's point of view completely. I eventually will have to later (you know, because he gets "possessed" by Kronos), but honestly _hate_ writing his parts. Notice that I didn't even include him in this chapter. I don't know. I haven't completely decided yet. Also, if you notice any grammar mistakes or continuity errors, please, please, please tell me._

_Hopefully my next update won't take so long. I've almost forgotten the rush I get when writing. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Apologies for the wait._

_Thanks to: darkswansea, Regin, SinisterLeila and Elendil123 for favoriting and/or following my story. It means a lot._

_Special thanks to my favs: ObsessedwReading and Shadow. You guys have stuck through this whole journey, and I always anticipate your inputs after I upload a chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its plot._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

"Why was that girl in your dungeons?"

Luke paused, mid-swing, almost allowing his trainee to disarm him. Almost.

"It's none of your business." He replied coldly, easily falling back into the fight, giving me only half of his concentration. In less than a minute, the trainee's sword was lying on the ground, the half-blood, himself, was lying on the floor, a panting, sweaty mess.

"Pitiful," Luke yanked the boy up to his feet. "You need to work on your balance, as well as your hand-eye coordination. If I had been an enemy fighter, I would have killed you three times. Ten laps around the arena. Now."

With a terrified expression, the trainee took off, leaving his weapon lying on the floor.

Luke let out a strained breath, reaching down to grab the boy's blade and return it to the sword rack. As he stalked back to retrieve his own sword, he met my eyes. "It's none of your business, Mira. Leave it alone."

"We're docking at four. Why?" I trailed behind him as he retreated to the elevator, squeezing through as the doors started to shut. "It's obviously something to do with the girl. Gods, how old is she, Luke? Fourteen? She looks like hell. I wasn't aware that you condoned the torture of children."

He ignored me, his jaw clenching as his gaze remained locked on our watery reflections on the golden elevator doors.

I followed him as the elevator stopped and Luke stepped out. "What are you going to do with her? Luke? Luke. You can't! It's despicable; she's only a few years younger than I am."

I heard his warning hiss as he shoved his suite doors open, but refused to acknowledge it.

"I mean, I know that you think you're doing the right thing, and I know that monster you're serving is orchestrating this, and that General guy is probably involved somehow, but I can't stand by and allow you to harm that girl." I grabbed his arm, forcing him to look me in the eyes as I continued. "You will break her, Luke. Whatever you have planned, she can't take it."

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" His sudden roar startled us both, shooting sparks of fear up my spine.

I kept my back straight, holding his gaze, ignoring the instinct to flee. "I am making it my business."

Silence clung to the air after my last word, suffocating us, or maybe just me. Luke stared me down, but I refused to back down, refused to let go.

I was a complete idiot.

"Fine." His harsh snarl shattered the silence. "Let's make it your business then. Get your knife from Ian and meet us at the exit at four."

He roughly removed my hand, giving me a chilling smirk before forcing me out the door.

"Don't be late, darling."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of inviting the mortal along. She wouldn't stay out of my hair, and I was forced to teach her a lesson. Hopefully, this trip will be sufficient."

I glared at Luke as he attempted to sugarcoat the situation before the General.

We had left the ship on schedule, meeting the terrifying man at a small cafe that sat beside a large mountain. The waitress had failed to notice the snake women accompanying us and the bonded and gagged prisoner by our side, as well as the giant golden sarcophagus that seemed to be radiating light.

_Mortals_.

After a quick pit stop for coffee (and a bagel for the General), we began the ascent to the mountain top. As we approached the . . . dragon? The hundred headed beast had regarded us warily before retreating at a hand signal by the General. The whole situation had been terrifying, only becoming more so when the General finally asked the question what I was doing here.

He was not satisfied with Luke's answer.

"Kill her then."

A stone plummeted down my stomach as a hushed silence fell among the group. I could feel the girl's curious gaze on me, as well as the General's stone eyes. In an act of bravery, or maybe it was stupidity, I raised my chin in defiance. "Go ahead."

The only sound was Luke's ragged breath as he struggled to control himself. I smirked, sending him a smug wink. His breathing grew sharper, and my smirk grew into a large, toothy grin.

"Feisty," the General circled around me, a calloused finger tracing the outline of my neck and jaw. Oh Gods. I had made a terrible mistake. I stood frozen, back rigged. I had not thought this through. "I like this mortal. I will enjoy breaking her in when Kronos rises once again."

"General," Luke cut in, voice strained. "She is -"

"She is mine." The General stroked my cheek, leering down at me. "Isn't that right, little doll? We are going to have so much fun together."

The stone in my stomach became a giant boulder, and I struggled to breathe as he let out a soft chuckle. Luke stood by, a panicked expression painting his face, a look that was mirrored in the alarmed eyes of the girl's. The Dracaenae watched in both fear and awe, forgetting their role of guarding the sarcophagus and, instead, paying attention to the shit-storm unfolding.

The General's cruel smile suddenly disappeared. He glanced up at the sky, eyes hardening as he studied the path behind us.

"They're here."

* * *

_I know, I know. Super short chapter. But I'm working on the next one, I promise, which will probably be much longer. I didn't want to fill this one with material that would fit better with what's coming next._

_Anyways, review please! Thanks and sorry again for the wait._


	15. Chapter 14

_I send my love to Shadow, __lamyaalmedlej, and ObsessedwReading. _

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine. Parts of the following text are also not mine._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

**Mira**

"Ah, how touching."

It was almost comical; the small party scattered before us froze, turning slowly to face us. The same boy from a year ago and a punk-looking, black-haired girl were crowded around a young girl, who looked shockingly like the General, beneath all of them stood a twelve-year-old girl in tattered clothes, holding, with her tiny frame, what seemed to be the sky, the clouds and swirling storms piled up on top her thin arms.

I sucked in a harsh breath, grasping out for Luke, turning to find him with his sword pointed at the throat of the prisoner.

"Luke," the punk-girl growled. "Let her go."

He gave a weak smile, arm shaking. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

She gave him a disgusted look, spitting at the ground.

My fist clenched around my knife, trembling where I stood. The scene was surreal; the General seemed more alive and terrifying than ever. He tried to bait the young boy – Percy Jackson, I thought - , laughing as the girl beneath the sky tried to calm the situation.

I touched Luke's elbow, but he ignored me, his attention remaining on the punk-girl, Thalia. "Luke, please," I whispered. "They're only children."

"Mira," he hissed from the corner of his mouth, "just stay still, please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, so now you care about my wellbeing."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not having this discussion with you right now."

The General's voice brought our attention back to him. He addressed Thalia, smirking. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke replied. Gods, he seemed to be weaker than he had ever been, like he might collapse at any minute. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

"Luke," I murmured, tightening my grip on his arm. He didn't even glance at me, waving his hand. Beside the demigods, a small pool appeared.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus, and you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke . . ." She stared at him, her voice strained. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked?" He persisted. "All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

It was like a bucket of cold water had been poured on me, and I jerked away from him. Eloise's words rang loudly in my ears.

_Face it Mira, you're great, but for Luke, for all of us, you're a temporary friend, only here until our time comes._

The General watched the discussion, amusement filling his features.

"Free Annabeth," Thalia pleaded. "Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke ignored her, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree . . . It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

_The other way_. I froze as I tried to decipher what that meant. _What did he mean? Oh my gods, what was he going to do!_

I could hear Kronos' malevolent laughter in the back of my head.

"Do not, Thalia," the young girl cautioned. "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again. A flame appeared beside us. A sacrificial flame.

"_Luke_." I shot him a pained look, but he continued to ignore me.

_Give up, little mortal_.

Beside me, the golden sarcophagus began to glow, and around us, walls began rising, the ruins reforming. Black marble walls from my dream became a terrifying reality as the palace pieced itself together.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke continued, his voice flattering. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

I could hear the army marching up the mountain. I turned, searching through the crowds. Eloise and Ian no longer held the silly, angsty teenage faces I had grown on; their faces were those of warriors, stone-cold, heartless beings.

"This is only a taste of what is to come. Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

She hesitated, and in that moment, I was torn. I stared at Luke's weakened figure, the way that his body looked like it was ready to collapse within itself. What was Kronos going to do to him?

My eyes fell and met the gaze of the blonde girl Luke held hostage. Her strong gaze bore into mine, and shame pooled down my throat.

_What was I doing?_

"You aren't Luke," Thalia's voice drew us back to her. "I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded, a last ditch effort. "Please. Don't make me . . . Don't make _him_ destroy you."

I saw the small group of demigods exchange glances, their bodies tensing.

I opened my mouth, but before the warning could leave my mouth, Percy Jackson yelled the battle cry.

"Now!"

Luke shoved me away as Thalia rushed toward him.

Her shield had the face of a monster, Medusa, crafted on it. The horror of it made my stomach clench, and the dracaenae dropped the sarcophagus and fled.

Luke met her head on, his sword a flash of light as he countered every move she made. Each time it clashed with her spear, a sharp burst of electricity erupted between them.

"Mira," he roared, bringing me out of my daze. "Find Ian, and get back on the ship."

I stared at him, trembling as he and Thalia fought like lions, tearing at each other. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the girl and Percy Jackson taking on the General, both fighting a losing battle. On the ground beside the sarcophagus, just a few paces behind me, laid the prisoner girl, desperately struggling to get out of her bonds.

A sick feeling settled in my stomach.

_Why had I not stopped this? _

"Mira!" Luke shouted, his voice strained. "Get out of here."

My eyes fell back on the girl, still trying to free herself.

What kind of monster would I be if I just left her, left them, to be slaughtered?

Luke growled as I ran to the girl's side but was forced to return to the fight. I crouched beside the prisoner, pulling the gag away from her face.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Shut up," I muttered, trying to pick the lock on the chains around her wrists with my knife. "I'm trying to not think about what I'm doing right now."

Behind us, I could hear the battle raging on. A loud scream distracted me, pulling my attention to the General who had several arrows implanted in his armpit. I muffled a snort as the girl hissed at me to focus.

"I don't think I can do this," I gritted my teeth, changing my knife back to its original form and attempting to use the longer, thinner point of the hair pin to worm though the lock. "I don't know how."

"Just wiggle it around," she strained against the bonds.

I followed her instructions, yielding no results. "Thanks. That was really helpful."

"Yield!" Thalia's yelling distracted me once again. "You never could beat me, Luke."

He snarled at her. "We'll see, my old friend."

My hands became slippery with sweat as I worked feverishly to open the locks, trying to ignore the fighting.

"It's not working!" the girl murmured anxiously.

"I know," I let out a frustrated breath, pulling the hair pin out of the lock. "Fuck it."

"Wait," she struggled, twisting her head to see me change the hair pin back into the knife. "What are you going to do!"

"Hold still," I warned, pulling the knife back.

In a swift move, I sliced the chains, letting the pieces clink softly to the ground.

"Thank yo – "

I ignored the girl, cutting her off by standing up, turning to Luke.

He had been backed up to the edge of the cliff, a cut slashed across his chest, sweat glistening on his face. Tears glistened on Thalia's cheeks, her spear pointing at his throat.

"Well?" Luke's voice was tainted with fear.

The girl scrambled to her feet "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," Thalia shook with anger. "A traitor!"

"We'll bring Luke back," the blonde girl pleaded. "To Olympus. He . . . he'll be useful."

He sneered. "Is that what you want, Thalia."

"Luke," I stepped forward, ignoring Thalia's flinch as I approached them. "Stand down."

He disregarded me. "You want to back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

She hesitated, and I held my breath.

Then he grabbed at her spear.

Everything happened in slow motion. Thalia kicked out in reflex, and Luke stumbled, tumbling off the edge of the cliff. I could hear the screams of the blonde girl, the hushed gasps of the army below, but everything seemed to fade into the background. I barely noticed anything as I shoved Thalia and the prisoner girl to the side, rushing to the cliff as I made a desperate grab for Luke.

But it was too late.

I felt the demigods crowding around me as they stared at Luke's broken body among the rocks. My senses were numb as they moved, talking amongst themselves.

I couldn't believe it.

I wouldn't if I hadn't seen it myself.

The hand clamping down on my shoulder broke me from my haze. I turned to see the blonde girl trying to pull me to a silver chariot.

"C'mon, we have to leave," she tugged me to my feet. The other demigods looked at me with distrust.

I shook with anger and grief.

"She killed him," I whispered to myself. It still hadn't sunk in completely. "She killed him."

"Mira, we have to leave."

My breaths came out ragged and torn as Percy muttered to the girl, Annabeth he said, about just leaving me here.

"She killed him," my voice rose._ "__She fucking killed him.__"_

Annabeth gave me a torn glance, still trying to drag me to the chariot. "Mira, please. We can –"

I snapped.

My knife was out, nearly slashing her across the cheek. She stumbled backwards, surprised as I held the blade steady.

"Don't touch me," my voice shook.

"Mira –"

_"__Don't come near me!__" _Percy started to reach for his sword as Annabeth slowly retreated to the chariot._ "__You killed him. He's _dead_! He's fucking dead__"_

"We need to go," Percy hauled Annabeth onboard. "She isn't our problem."

"We can't just –"

"We need to go."

She hesitated, before nodding slowly. I watched coldly as the chariot took off, the deer pulling it away.

Then I collapsed into a sobbing mess.

* * *

_Whoop! You guys seemed so excited about the new chapter, and I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'm super excited to be writing again. It's so great to get back into the flow. Also, I'm dumping Luke's POV completely. When I go through the story to edit everything after I finish, it'll be the first thing I get rid of. I might also switch to 3rd POV, who knows. I probably will tbh._

_I might be able to squeeze in another chapter tomorrow or sometime next week, but I also might not and update again in three months like last time. Who knows. Don't hold your breath._

_Also, if you have nothing to do, you should go on youtube and search up: _Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf. _If you haven't seen the live version by Rob Cantor, go watch it. It's amazing, and I almost decided to not write this chapter in favor of watching it on replay._

_Yes, it's that good._

_It'll be the first video. It's amazing, I promise_.

_Thanks for your love, please review, and I love you guys._

_Until next time!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Shadow. You are a beautiful, beautiful soul, and I love you so very much._

_Disclaimer: Not my characters. Not my idea. Chill with the lawsuits._

_WARNING: This is story does not portray a healthy relationship. Please refer to the first section for more details. If this relationship reminds you of your own, please refer to the first link on my bio page and seek help._

* * *

_**Mira**_

_The palace stood behind me, the black marble shining, regardless of the pitch black night. The moon and stars had vanished, leaving those in the darkness to fend for themselves. The skies were calling surrender as chaos began to overtake the earth below._

_I stood on the mountain top, watching as the lights shut off, one by one, as if the whole city had gone through a power outage. Storms brewed over the sea, the ocean becoming a graveyard for the desperate ships trying to dock. The world seemed to hold a hushed breath as it waited for the destruction to ebb away and reveal the victor._

_My dress rippled as a cold breeze blew past me, sending a chill up my spine. Gods, this outfit was so unnecessary. My hair had been elegantly pinned up with my hair pin-knife, allowing the winds to breathe down my neck. The chiton was made of thin fabric and exposed my arms to the elements, and honestly, I hated the style. _

_But Luke loved it. And Luke had given me everything; this was the least I could do for him._

"_Cold?" _

_Speak of the devil._

_I turned to give him a sheepish smile, murmuring a quiet "thank you" as he wrapped a himation around my shoulders._

"_I told you that it was cold outside." He kissed the top of my head, folding his arms around my waist._

"_Mmm," I leaned back against him. "But when do I ever listen to you?"_

_He laughed, resting his chin on my shoulders. "True."_

_We stood in silence for a few minutes, simply standing and watching the last of the battle wrap up. The smell of smoke and eucalyptus trees floated in the air, mixing with the sounds of distress of the losing side._

"_It's almost over," Luke whispered in my ear. "And when I'm ruler, I promise that I will give you the world."_

_I let out a soft sigh, the puff of air flowing out, turning to kiss him. _

"_I love you."_

_Everything froze._

_The fighting below us stopped. The storms and waves seemed to stop in time. The sounds of battle disappeared, and a suffocating stillness overtook all._

_Then it all shattered. _

_The palace began crumbling to dust, the lights of the city flashed on and off, and lightning began striking the ground in new earnest. _

"_Luke!" I clutched his arms. "What's happening! Luke?"_

_I let out a sharp gasp as his grip tightened, it was beginning to edge along painful. _

"_Silly mortal," he hissed in my ear. My blood ran cold. "Did you really think you could change anything?"_

_Harsh wheezing escaped my lips as I struggled in Luke's ever tightening grip. No. Not Luke's. _Kronos'_._

"_You betrayed him."_

_I felt my bones cracking. A scream pierced the air as he continued to press in._

"_You love him?" Kronos sneered. "He could never love you. You're just a mortal. A silly mortal with pathetic emotions. Where was your love when you let him die? Where was your love when he plummeted off this cliff? I'll tell you where it was."_

_His fingernails pierced my stomach, entering the flesh. My mouth formed a small "o", the pain overtaking my senses as his hand reached up, digging around in the flesh. _

"_IT WAS HELPING THE ENEMY!"_

_In a swift movement, he pulled my heart out and tossed it off the mountain. He dropped me to the ground, looking down in disgust._

"_Your love means nothing."_

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!"

The yelling jerked my from my nightmare. I could barely register the commotion outside the hold, the pain still pulsing through my veins.

I curled up on the little mat, staring blankly at the cell bars, still shaking and sweating profusely.

_What had I done? _

"MIRA!" My head jerked up at my name. "MIRA, ARE YOU IN HERE?"

I carefully stood up, edging towards the shadowy corner, searching around for a weapon. It was impossible. It had to be impossible.

The remnants of my dream clung to my mind. Luke's snarling face as he yanked out my heart and threw it away, the sharp pain, the overwhelming terror, his look of utter disgust; they had seemed too real.

"MIRA!"

My breaths were strained as I clung to the wall, trying to disappear into the corner.

This couldn't be real.

"Luke," my stomach clenched at the name, "calm down."

"I need to see her! I need to know if she's okay!"

I cringed as the door to the hold squeaked open. Footsteps approached my cell, sending panic up my spine.

"Mira?"

I stared.

This was impossible.

He was dead.

I saw him die.

"Mira," he pulled out a key, unlocking the door, and stepped into the cell. "It's me. It's Luke."

I held my breath, trying desperately to melt into the walls.

"Mira?" His voice was quiet with confusion.

"You're supposed to be dead."

He cracked a smile, stepping closer. "I'm not, obviously."

I flinched as he got closer. "You died. I saw you."

His smile disappeared as he saw my fear, my anxiety.

"Mira," he whispered. "I'm okay. It's okay."

I shook, staring at him with distrust as he opened his arms in invitation.

"Everything is okay." He promised.

And I broke.

I rushed toward him, falling into his embrace, crying into his shoulder. "You were dead," I gasped through the tears. "You fell, and you died."

He rubbed my back, muttering sweet nothings to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again; Luke, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he murmured into my hair. "Everything is okay."

* * *

_Remember guys. _

_Stockholm syndrome._

_Anyways, I will probably be gone for a while, now that spring break is over. Sorry._

_Love you guys and please review._


End file.
